Una semana memorable
by angylopez
Summary: los jugadores del equipo pasaran una semana cambiando su comportamiento al de unos niños por una promesa que hicieron ¿como sera esa semana?
1. Chapter 1

**Una Semana Memorable. **

Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5

Capítulo: La promesa.

Todo comenzó como un día normal todo practicaban el campo de futbol y habían pasado meses después de que ganaron el FFI, todos hicieron una promesa de volverse a ver por lo menos dos veces por año y quedarse una semana en la ciudad.

Endo: Kasemaru pásale el balón a someoka.

Kasemaru: Someoka el balón.

Someoka: ya lo tengo.

Aki: Chicos por que no toman un descanso.

Todos: bien.

Haruna: chicos recuerden que mañana nos visitan nuestros amigos.

Endo: si es verdad, ya se me había olvidado.

Natsumi: tú olvidas todo.

Endo: Hey no siempre olvido todo, no olvido jugar futbol.

Goenji: Lo que tiene que ver con el futbol no cuenta.

Kido: hablamos de cosas más personales.

Haruna: bueno ya no importa mañana llegan los otros chicos.

Al día siguiente:

Todos ya estaban listos para recibir a los chicos unos estaban ansiosos por ver que les contarían sus amigos sobre que han hecho en estos meses.

Tsunami: Hola a todos. con una gran emoción.

Endo: Cuanto tiempo sin verlos chicos.

Midorikawa: por fin llegamos, hay comida. -dijo mientras se ponía a ver por todos lados.

Hiroto: Midorikawa acabas de comerte una pizza.

Midorikawa: Si pero no tenia peperoni.

Haruna: Hola Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Hola Haruna ¿Cómo estas?

Haruna: Muy bien y tu ¿Cómo has estado?

Tachimukai: Bastante bien.

Kido se fijo que su hermana estaba hablando con Tachimukai iba para allá cuando se le acercaron Sakuma y Fudou.

Sakuma: Hola Kido ¿A dónde ibas?

Kido: A ningún parte.

Fudou: Pues parecía que ibas allá donde esta Tachimukai.

Kido: no yo no iba para allá.

Fudou: Esta bien si tú lo dices. -dijo Fudou en un tono de burla.

Endo: pues por que no nos ponemos a jugar futbol quiero ver cuanto hemos mejorado. -Dijo con mucha emoción.

Todos: Si.

Después de jugar como una hora:

Haruna se recordó que tenía algo especial para los chicos así que iba a ir por su gran sorpresa.

Natsumi: Haruna a donde vas.

Haruna: Voy a traer un par de cosas.

Al rato regresa Haruna con ayuda de algunos chicos desconocidos que la ayudaron a poner una televisión en el campo donde estaban lo chicos.

Kido: Haruna para que trajiste eso.

Haruna: Es una sorpresa.

Haruna: ¡Chicos vengan les tengo algo que enseñar!

Todos se quedaron confundidos pero fueron para donde estaba Haruna.

Endo: Bueno que nos querías enseñar.

Haruna. Pues esto. –Dijo mientras sacaba un disco que dejo más confundidos a los chicos.

Tachimukai: Para que el disco.

Haruna: Para esto. -Dijo mientras colocaba el disco en el DVD.

Video:

En el disco había varios videos recopilados que Haruna encontró de algunos chicos cuando eran mas pequeños el primero es el de Kido y Haruna.

Kido y Haruna:

Los dos estaban jugando Kido contaba hasta 5 mientras Haruna se escondía en cualquier parte.

Kido: 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5 Haruna te voy ha encontrar -Dijo mientras se ponía a ver para todos lados.

Kido seguía buscando a Haruna cuando escucho una pequeña risa el sabia perfectamente de quien era.

Kido: Ya te encontré mientras la agarraba por atrás.

Haruna: ¿Por qué siempre me encuentras?

Kido: Haces mucho ruido cuando te escondes.

Haruna: Bien. -Dijo mientras se ponía a contar.

Kido se escondió detrás de un árbol mientras Haruna contaba.

Haruna: Hermano. -Dijo mientras se ponía a ver para todos lados.

Kido: No creo que me encuentre. -Dijo mientras seguía encendido en el árbol.

De repente oye un grito de Haruna, Kido sale corriendo del su escondite para ver como estaba Haruna.

Haruna: Hermano ya te encontré. -Dijo mientras de empezaba a reír discretamente.

Kido: Tramposa gritaste para hacerme salir de donde me había encendido.

Haruna: Si me caí pero no me paso nada, pero ya te encontré. -Dijo mientras Kido la ayudaba a levantarse.

Kido: Si no me atrapas ganas y si no yo gano. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

Haruna: Bien pero te voy a atrapar.

Así termino el video de Kido y Haruna.

Ahora empezamos el de:

Endo:

Endo estaba jugando con su balón de futbol.

Endo: Que divertido es jugar con el balón. -Dijo mientras seguía jugando.

Mama de Endo: Mamoru es hora de comer.

Endo: Ya voy mama. -Dijo mientras corría.

De repente Endo se cayó y empezó a llamar a su mama.

Mama de Endo: ¡Mamoru!

Endo: mama me caí y me duele mucho. -Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

Mama de Endo: No te preocupes yo te voy a curar.

Endo: Gracias mama.

Así termino el video de Endo ahora empezamos el de:

Kasemaru:

Kasemaru estaba jugando con sus juguetes.

Kasemaru: El dinosaurio ataca al dragón para salvar al pueblo. -dijo mientras jugaba con sus juguetes.

Mama de Kasemaru: Hijo ya es hora de guardar tus juguetes.

Kasemaru: ya voy mama.

Mama de Kasemaru: Hijo puedes venir a la cocina tengo algo para ti.

Kasemaru: ya voy Mama. -Dijo con mucha emoción.

Kasemaru se dirigió a la cocina y vio que su mama tenía unos dulces.

Mama de Kasemaru: Hijo te has portado muy bien y me has ayudado con los deberes de la casa así que te los doy.

Kasemaru: Gracias mama Te Quiero Mucho. -Dijo abrasándola.

Así termino el de Kasemaru.

Ahora comienza el de Goenji:

Goenji estaba jugando con su hermana Yuca.

Goenji: princesa la voy a defender de la invasión que hay en el reino.

Yuca: Gracias fuerte guardián.

Goenji: Vamos a escapar para que no le hagan ningún daño. -Dijo mientras cargaba a yuca y la llevaba a la cama para saltar sobre ella.

Yuca: Ahora que vamos a hacer.

Goenji: Pues saltemos para ir lo más lejos posible de los que le quieren hacer daño princesa.

Yuca: ¡Si! -Dijo Yuca emocionada.

Siguieron saltando en la cama hasta que se les agoto la energía.

Yuca: Fue muy divertido. -Dijo muy cansada.

Goenji: Si.

Así termina todo el video.

Todos se quedaron viendo unos a otros pensando en que significo eso que Haruna les mostro.

Kido: ¿Por qué nos mostraste todo eso?

Haruna: Es que quería recordar como éramos cuando teníamos esa edad tan corta, a veces lo extraño. -Dijo susurrando para que nadie la oyera pero todos lo lograron escuchar.

Endo. Yo también lo extraño.-Dijo con algo de tristeza.

Kido: Si pero no podemos retroceder en el tiempo.

Haruna: pero puedo hacer esto -Dijo mientras le arrojaba un poco de agua.

Kido: Haruna vas a ver. -Dijo mientras hacia lo mismo pero esta vez le cayo a Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: Kido prepárate para esto. -Dijo mientras iba a arrogarle agua pero le cayó a Fudou.

Fudou: Fuyuka…-Dijo mientras se quedo mirando al suelo como recordando algo, y solo hizo lo mismo que los demás.

Y así fue como casi toda la tarde de ese día estuvieron mojándose como si tuviera años.

Cuando todos se terminaron de mojar empezó a llover y todos entraron al club de futbol para secarse.

Haruna: Eso fue muy divertido.

Todos: Si.

Haruna: Que tal si todos prometemos comportarnos como hoy como si fuéramos niños otra vez.

Casi todos dijeron que si menos Kido, Fudou, Goenji, Tobitaka y Hiroto.

Endo: Vamos chicos porque no, además creo que todos nos divertimos mucho hoy no creen.

Goenji, Tobitaka y Hiroto: mmm... bueno si. -Dijeron no tan convencidos.

Haruna: Hermano si por favor. -Dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Kido: Bueno creo que si. -Dijo rindiéndose ante la suplica de su hermana.

Fudou: Yo mejor me voy. -Dijo mientras salía del club.

Endo: Bien ¿Quién va a convencer a Fudou?

Someoka: Porque perder el tiempo en convencer a Fudou.

Endo: Porque el es uno de nuestros amigos y compañeros.

Fuyuka: Yo voy. -Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero algo la detuvo.

Endo: Fuyupe estas segura de querer ir.

Fuyuka: Si, además nadie mas se ofreció. -Dijo algo enojada.

**Aquí acaba el primer capitulo espero que les allá gustado:**

**¿Cómo convencerá Fuyuka a Fudou?**

**¿Cómo será toda la semana de los jugadores como niños?**

**Lo verán el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5

Capitulo 2: A esconderse.

Lo que esta entre paréntesis son pensamientos.

Fuyuka va a hablar con fudou para convencerlo como lo hará lean y descúbranlo:

Fuyuka sale de club para buscar a Fudou y hablar con el, Fuyuka lo empieza a buscar y se da cuenta que esta en el campo de futbol.

Fuyuka: (Espero convencerlo), ¡Fudou!

Fudou: (Y ahora que quiere, creo que no me van a dejar en paz).

Fuyuka: Fudou mira yo quería hablar contigo por lo de hace unos minutos.

Fudou: Mira yo no quiero comportarme como si fuera un tarado.

Fuyuka: No te vas a comportar como un tarado si no como un niño.

Fudou: No me vas a convencer, no quiero ser niño otra vez no lo entiendes.

Fuyuka: Pues yo si quisiera. –Dijo con muchísima tristeza.

Fudou: (Fuyuka) bien intenta convencerme.

Fuyuka: Bien cierra los ojos, intenta recordar algún buen momentos que viviste cuando eras niño.

Fudou hizo lo que Fuyuka le pidió, cuando cerro los ojos no se fijo que Fuyuka le agarro las manos.

**Flashback:**

Fudou estaba jugando en un parque con una niña.

Fudou: Al fin termine mi castillo de arena.

Niña: Akio puedo verlo.

Fudou: Si pero no lo…. –Dijo cuando vio que la niña le había tirado su castillo.

Niña: Lo siento.

Fudou le tiro arena en la cara.

Niña: Akio me las vas a pagar. –Dijo mientras también le arrojaba arena a Fudou.

Fudou: tú tuviste la culpa para que tiras Mi Castillo.

Niña: Eso fue un accidente.

Fudou: Pues no parece que lo hiciste apropósito.

Niña: No, es cierto pero de todos modos lo siento.

Fudou: Lo siento, me perdonas.

Niña: mmm, Si.

Fudou: Bueno, sigamos jugando.

Mama de Fudou: Akio ya nos tenemos que ir.

Fudou: Ya me tengo que ir, Adiós.

Niña: Adiós, nos vemos otro día Akio.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Fudou empezó a sonreír y Fuyuka se dio cuenta de eso, pero Fudou recordó lo que le había pasado cuando era niño (Lo abandono su papa), y dejo de sonreír pero se empezó a reír.

Fudou: (Porque estoy recordándome de esto será porque…no) –Pensó mientras seguía riendo.

Fuyuka: De que te estas riendo.

Fudou: Si.

Fuyuka: Que dijiste que…

Fudou: Que Si.

Fuyuka: Si, vamos con los demás.

**Con los demás:**

Endo: Ustedes creen que Fuyuka va a lograr convencer a Fudou.

Goenji: No lo se ¿Qué dices tu Kido?

Kido: No lo creo.

Toramaru: Ustedes creen que la haga llorar.

Endo: No creo.

Sakuma. Pues yo no se, es que bueno Fudou es… (Se puso a pensar en todas la veces que Fudou le ha hecho algo malo), creo que si.

Haruna: No hay que pensar negativo tal vez si lo logro convencer.

Todos: No lo creo.

De repente entra Fuyuka y del dice la buena noticia.

Fuyuka: Fudou dijo que si.

Kido: En serio dijo que si.

Fuyuka: No es broma en verdad dijo que si.

Todos se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos por la noticia mientras se preguntaban como lo hizo, entre todo eso Fudou entro.

Haruna: Bien, creo que nos vemos todos mañana no se les olvide venir.

Todos: Si.

Algunos se quedaron pues se quedaran en la casa de Kido durante la semana, ya había pasado una hora desde aquella promesa, mañana comenzarían a cumplirla.

Fudou: Kido quieres jugar ajedrez.

Kido: Si, así veremos quien es más el inteligente de los dos.

Fudou: Creo que sabes quien va a ganar verdad.

Kido: por supuesto que si.

Se la pasaron así otra media hora hasta que…

Haruna: Kido puedes dejar de jugar me prometiste que me acompañarías a casa.

Kido: Si ya voy. –Dijo mientras seguían jugando.

Haruna: Kido que es enserio.

Kido: Aja.

Tachimukai se dio cuenta de eso así que decidió ir a ayudar a Haruna.

Tachimukai: Haruna. –Dijo susurrando.

Haruna: si, Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Te voy a ayudar con tu problema solo sígueme la corriente.

Haruna: Si.

Tachimukai se acerco a donde estaban Kido y Fudou.

Tachimukai: Haruna ¿Te puedo acompañar a casa? -Dijo en voz alta.

Haruna: Si.

Tachimukai: Kido ¿Me das permiso de llevar a Haruna a casa?

Kido: Aja. A los 5 segundo se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo Tachimukai. ¿Qué cosa?

Tachimukai: ¿Qué si me das permiso de ir a dejar a Haruna a casa?

Kido: No, yo voy con ella, pero gracias por ofrecerte. –Dijo con sarcasmo

Fudou: Entonces yo gane.

Kido: No, continuamos después.

Fudou: No después yo ya no quiero.

Kido: Pues si vas a tener ganas. –Lo dijo con una mirada asesina.

Fudou: Bien como quieras.

Haruna: Gracias, Tachimukai.

Al día siguiente:

Todos habían llegado solo esperaban a que Haruna le dijera que iban a jugar el día de hoy.

Haruna: Hoy vamos a jugar a escondernos.

Todos: Si.

Haruna: Bien como somos muchos vamos a decidir quien va a contar con una botella, la voy a girar y al que señale es el que va a contar.

Haruna comenzó a girar la botella y se detuvo en Fudou.

Fudou: Que me toca a mi.

Haruna: Si, ahora vas a contar hasta 20.

Fudou: 20 no puede se hasta 10.

Haruna: No, bien ahora todos listos.

Fudou: Bien 1, 2, 3,…20.

Fudou: (Bien ahora por donde comienzo) Fudou había escuchado un ruido detrás de esos arbustos.

Fudou: Que fácil.

Fudou se acerco y logro atraparar, era Kabeyama.

Fudou siguió buscando a todos ya solo le faltaba Kido, Endo, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Tobitaka.

Fudou: Me falta buscar a… -De repente oyó un ruido que provenía del club de futbol.

Adentro del club de futbol:

Endo: Natsumi, será mejor que te escondas en otro lugar.

Natsumi: Porque, o es que piensas que soy un estorbo.

Endo: No pienso eso solo es que nos van a encontrar mas rápido si nos mantenemos juntos ¿No crees? –Dijo algo molesto.

Natsumi: Bueno creo que si.

De repente llega Fudou.

Fudou: ¡YA LOS TENGO!

Natsumi: Que te pasa casi me matas del susto.

Fudou: Si pero ya los atrape.

Endo: Yo quería ganar el juego. –Dijo mientras hacia un pequeño berrinche.

Fudou: Bien ahora me falta Tobitaka.

Fudou se puso a buscar a Tobitaka por todos lados hasta que termino en la biblioteca de la escuela.

Fudou: Bien donde estará Tobitaka.

Tobitaka no estaba muy lejos de hay estaba en la sección de niños de la biblioteca.

Tobitaka: Estos libros solo tienen dibujos y com palabras.

Fudou: Hola, Tobitaka.

Tobitaka: Fudou, no me vas a atrapar. –Salió lo corriendo lo mas rápido posible de hay.

Fudou: Tobitaka Yo si te voy a atrapar.

Tobitaka se dio cuenta que Fudou lo estaba alcanzando así que se tuvo que esconder arriba de un árbol, Tobitaka empezó a recordar algo de su pasado.

**Flashback.**

Tobitaka estaba en las calles estaba solo hasta que:

Niño: Seiya.

Tobitaka: ¿Qué quieres?

Niño: Solo quería jugar.

Tobitaka: Bien.

Niño: Bien juguemos a la imaginación.

Tobitaka. ¿Y eso como se juega?

Niño: Pues imaginas que eres lo que tu quieras ser?

Tobitaka: No soy muy bueno imaginando cosas.

Niño: Yo te ayudo, tú serás un héroe con poderes de visión laser y yo puedo volar.

Tobitaka: ¿Visión que?

Niño: Visión laser, ya sabes derretir cosas con lo ojos.

Tobitaka: Bueno intentare imaginarlo.

Niño: Si empecemos.

Tobitaka y el niño jugaron toda esa tarde.

Tobitaka: La visión laser es fantástica.

Niño: Verdad que si.

Tobitaka pasó uno de los mejores días de su vida.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Fudou: ¿A dónde se habrá ido Tobitaka?

En lo que Fudou pensaba Tobitaka pensaba bajarse del árbol pero se resbalo y cayó de cabeza.

Fudou se comenzó a reír hasta que Tobitaka reacciono.

Tobitaka: ¿Qué me paso? Me duele cabeza.

Fudou: Ya te atrape.

Tobitaka: Ya no me importa, ahora lo que me importa es mi dolor de cabeza.

Fudou: Bien ahora solo me falta Kido.

Fudou fue a casi todas los lugares que se pudo imaginar hasta que fue al baño de niños.

Fudou: No quería revisar aquí pero tengo que encontrar a Kido.

Kido si estaba escondido en el baño de niños, pensó que seria el único lugar donde no lo buscaría, pero se equivoco.

Fudou: Kido ya no tienes a donde ir sal de hay para que pueda ganar.

Kido: (Si cree que voy a salir se equivoca).

Fudou empezó a revisar en todos los baños.

Fudou: no, no, no…

Kido salió del baño donde estaba para salir corriendo mientras decía: Fudou no me vas a atrapar yo te voy a ganar.

Fudou: No yo soy el que te va a ganar.

Kido y Fudou salieron corriendo hasta que Kido se fue hasta el campo de futbol donde estaban todos.

Haruna: Fudou te encontró.

Kido: si pero no me logro atrapar.

Fudou: No creo eso.

Fudou agarro a Kido y le dijo: YA LES GANE A TODOS USTEDES.

Goenji: Te falta alguien.

Fudou: ¿Quién?

Kido: No te has dado cuenta que aquí falta alguien.

Fudou: No.

Todos: ¡Fuyuka!

Fudou. ¿Qué?

Fudou empezó a ver que de verdad había olvidado a Fuyuka.

Fuyuka se estaba acercando al campo de futbol solo que Fudou no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba detrás de el.

Todos se comenzaron a reír.

Fudou: ¿De que tanto se ríen? Fudou sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de el y se volteo pero se tropezó y cayo encima de Fuyuka.

**¿Cómo reaccionara Fuyuka ante lo que paso?**

**¿Cómo terminara el juego?**

**Lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios me animaron mucho.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Capitulo 3: ¿Quien te gusta?

**Aclaración:**

**Gracias por sus comentarios me gustaron y me animaron mucho, ahora me pusieron algunas preguntas que pienso responder antes de poner el capitulo:**

**Si va a haber algo entre Endo y Natsumi. **

**Lo de Fudou y Fuyuka es algo complicado de explicar pero aquí va:**

Lo de Fudou y Fuyuka paso así, hace mas o menos como un año mas que yo empecé ha ver Inazuma eleven (Súper Once) me gusto mucho entonces me puse ha investigar sobre todos lo jugadores en una pagina llamado Súper Once wiki, bien entonces me puse ha ver la información de Fudou y encontré algo que me dejo sorprendida (Lo de Fudou y Fuyuka) decía esto: Posiblemente tenga una relación con Fuyuka. Al principio no lo aceptaba luego creo que llamo la atención un poco y ahora estoy aquí. (Además antes empezara de Inazuma Eleven Go había un rumor de que ellos salían), otra cosa es que bueno Fudou se parece un poco al entrenador Kudou en personalidad.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

**Bien regresando:**

Fudou había caído encima de Fuyuka:

Fudou: (No lo puedo creer gane el juego ya encontré a Fuyuka que fácil).

Fuyuka: Fudou.

Fudou se levanta se sacude la ropa y le extiende la mano a Fuyuka.

Fuyuka le da la mano para poder levantarse.

Fudou: Bien ahora si les gane a todos.

Fuyuka: ¿No te vas a disculpar?

Fudou: ¿Por qué me debería disculpar?

Fuyuka: Sera porque me caíste encima.

Fudou: Tu tuviste la culpa no yo.

Fuyuka: Pero te deberías disculpar ¿No crees? –Dijo mientras se le quedaba viendo a Fudou molesta.

Fudou: (Le voy ha tener que pedir disculpas mmm no lo se).

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou!

Fudou: Bien Perdón. –Lo dijo como si lo hubieran obligando y fue así.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que había pasado.

Haruna: Bien creo que gano Fudou esta vez, bien comencemos de nuevo.

Haruna volvió ha girar la botella pero esta vez se detuvo en Kido.

Kido: (Bien ahora me toca a mi ganarle a todos).

Haruna: Bien Kido ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Kido: Si.

Kido empezó ha contar.

Kido: 1, 2, 3,… 20.

Kido empezó ha buscar a todos, después de un rato solo le faltaba buscar a Fudou, Fuyuka, Endo, Natsumi, Haruna y Tachimukai.

Kido: Donde se habrá metido Fudou.

Con Fudou:

Fudou: Bien ahora que me escondí en la clase de biología, no creo que me encuentre.

Alguien abre la puerta:

Fudou: (No puede ser Kido ya me encontró).

Fuyuka: Hola, Fudou.

Fudou: Fuyuka eras tú, pensé que eras Kido.

Fuyuka: No soy Kido.

Fudou: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fuyuka: me escondo no es obvio.

Fudou: Si pero no te puedes esconder en el mismo lugar que yo.

Fuyuka: No es mi culpa que tú ya estuvieras aquí.

Fudou: Bien quédate si quieres. –Dijo Furioso.

Fudou se empezó ha dibujar algo en el pizarrón.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué haces?

Fudou: Estoy dibujando no es obvio.

Fuyuka: Ya se pero ¿Qué estas dibujando?

Fudou: Ha Kido.

Fudou estaba dibujando a Kido solo que le puso unos dientes de conejo, unos lentes espantosos, y el pelo desordenado, Fuyuka se empezó ha reír.

Fuyuka: Yo también quiero dibujar algo.

Fudou: Bien pero no borres lo que yo hice.

Fuyuka empezó ha dibujar unas flores alrededor de Kido.

Fudou: ¿Para que las flores?

Fuyuka: Para que se mire bien.

Fudou: No es para que se mire bien es para fastidiar a Kido.

Alguien empezó ha abrir la puerta y Fudou jalo a Fuyuka hasta debajo de la mesa del Profesor.

Haruna: Este es un buen lugar para escondernos.

Tachimukai: Si.

Tachimukai y Haruna vieron el dibujo de Fudou y Fuyuka.

Haruna: ¿Quién habrá hecho eso?

Tachimukai: Pues creo que… Fudou.

Fudou: (¿Cómo adivino?)

Haruna: Tienes razón.

Tachimukai: Oye, Haruna porque Fudou le habrá puesto unas flores alrededor del dibujo de Kido.

Haruna: No lo se.

Haruna: Tachimukai ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

Tachimukai: Por supuesto que si.

Haruna: no escuchas como que alguien se acerca.

Tachimukai: Creo que si, escondámonos en ese armario.

Se abre la puerta y es Kido.

Kido: Me pregunto si habrá alguien aquí.

Kido vio el dibujo que Fudou había hecho.

Kido: Pero quien habrá hecho esto mmm. –Kido se quedo pensando quien hasta que reacciono.

Kido: ¡Fudou!, pero y esas flores bueno que importa eso solo significa que Fudou se esta escondiendo aquí.

Fudou: (No puedo creer que me valla ha encontrar tan fácil).

Kido empezó ha ver revisar todo el salón hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Kido: Bueno creo que aquí no hay nadie mejor me voy.

Fudou: (Si).

Kido Sale del Salón.

Fudou: Al fin se fue.

Fuyuka: Tú crees que ya se habrá alejado lo suficiente para que podamos salir.

Fudou: Voy a ver.

Fudou sale del salón, Fuyuka hace lo mismo.

Fudou: Creo que ya nos podremos ir.

Kido: No lo creo.

Fudou se da la vuelta para ver que Kido esta detrás de el.

Kido: Ya te Gane Fudou.

Fudou: (Tengo que hacer algo mmm ya se) ¡Kido tienes una araña en la cabeza!

Kido: ¡QUE!

Fudou aprovecha que Kido se distrae para escapar pero jala a Fuyuka de la mano y los dos salen corriendo.

Kido: No había ninguna araña me engaño.

Con Haruna y Tachimukai:

Haruna: Tú crees que ya se habrá ido mi hermano.

Tachimukai: mmm no lo se, voy a ver.

Tachimukai sale del salón para ser atrapado por Kido, Haruna también sale solo que ella sale corriendo pero de todos modos Kido la atrapo.

Con Endo y Natsumi:

Endo se había escondido en el salón de arte pero Natsumi también se había escondido ahí así que los dos están escondidos allí.

Natsumi se había puesto ha ver la pinturas que habían en el salón Endo solo la observaba.

Natsumi: (No puedo creer que Endo este aquí conmigo, bueno de todas formas el no me va a prestar mas atención, mejor evito hablarle).

Endo: (Porque Natsumi no me habla presiento que esta evitando hablarme, bueno creo que yo le voy ha hablar).

Endo: Natsumi, ¿Tienes algo?

Natsumi: No ¿Por qué?

Endo: Es que siento como que no me quieres hablar.

Natsumi: No es solo que estaba pensando. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Endo: (Que bonita sonrisa tiene Natsumi, quisiera decirle que me siento extraño cuando estoy con ella pero no se como decírselo).

Natsumi: Endo quería preguntarte algo (No estoy segura de preguntarle si le gusta alguna chica no quiero sentirme mal si me contesta que si).

Endo: Natsumi que me querías preguntar.

Natsumi: Pues es que te quería preguntar ¿Qué si te gusta alguna chica?

Endo: mmm ( Y ahora que le contesto no quiero decirle que me siento extraño cuando estoy con ella que tal si ella lo toma mal, bueno tal vez no lo toma así).

Natsumi: Endo me vas a contestar. (Espero que no me conteste mal).

Endo: Pues creo que si. –Dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado.

Natsumi: ¿Si quieres me puedes decir quien es? –Dijo algo nervioso y asustado.

Endo: (Que hago tengo un poco de miedo bien se lo diré) Natsumi ella es…

**Bueno aquí dejo este capitulo espero que les allá gustado.**

**¿Qué pasara con Endo y Natsumi?**

**¿Kido ganara esta vez?**

**Descúbralo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Capitulo 4: El Campamento.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

Endo estaba a punto de decirle a Natsumi lo que siente:

Endo: Natsumi ella es…

Natsumi: (No lo puedo creer, me va ha decir quien le gusta, espero no salir mal en todo esto).

Endo: Eres…

Se empieza ha abrir la puerta y ha hacer ruido.

Natsumi: ¿Qué es eso?

Endo: No lo se mmm… Kido.

Natsumi: Ahí que escondernos.

Endo: Si, debajo de esa mesa.

Endo y Natsumi se esconden debajo de la mesa.

Endo: (NO ES JUSTO YO SOLO QUERIA DECIRLE A NATSUMI LO QUE SIENTO, PERO KIDO TENIA QUE APARECER).

Natsumi: (Que lastima yo quería que Endo me contestara).

Kido: ¿Qué raro escuche a alguien hablar aquí?

Kido empezó ha buscarlos en todo el salón hasta que:

En donde se habían escondido Endo y Natsumi se apareció un ratón.

Natsumi: Endo hay un ratón aquí. –Dijo susurrando.

Endo: ¿Qué?

Endo se levanta de la mesa gritando por el ratón las pinturas que habían en la mesa salen volando y le caen en la cabeza a Kido.

Kido: Endo me las vas a pagar. –Dijo furioso.

Endo: Natsumi corre.

Endo y Natsumi salen corriendo del salón, Kido sale detrás de ellos.

Endo: Natsumi yo te quiero decir algo…

Natsumi: ¿Qué es?

Endo: Es que yo pues tu..

Kido los alcanza y le cae a Endo encima.

Endo: ¿Qué te pasa Kido?

Natsumi: ¿Endo estas bien?

Endo: Si creo.

Kido también atrapo a Natsumi.

Con Fudou y Fuyuka:

Fudou y Fuyuka se escondieron en el club de futbol:

Fudou: Estoy aburrido.

Fuyuka: Tengo una idea ¿Porque no me enseñas a jugar ajedrez?

Fudou: Esta bien.

Fudou comenzó ha enseñarle a Fuyuka como se jugaba el ajedrez cuando llega alguien:

Sakuma: ¿Qué hacen lo dos solos aquí?

Fudou: No te interesa.

Sakuma: Ya se tu estas aquí porque Fuyuka es tu novia.

Fudou: ¿Qué? –Dijo furioso.

Sakuma comenzó a gritar: Fudou tiene novia.

Fudou: ¡CALLATE!

Sakuma salió corriendo del club de futbol sabia que Fudou esta furioso y salió corriendo al campo de futbol.

Sakuma: Oigan todos ¡FUDOU TIENE NOVIA!

Todos se quedaron asustados de lo que habían oído, Fudou alcanzo ha oír lo que dijo Sakuma.

Fudou: ¡DI TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS SAKUMA!

Fuyuka también había llegado al campo:

Endo: Fuyuka ¿Qué paso?

Fuyuka: Nada lo que pasa es que Sakuma esta molestando a Fudou.

De repente Kido llega al campo de Futbol y observa lo que pasa y ve una gran oportunidad de ganarle a Fudou.

Fudou se dio cuenta de que Kido lo había visto así que dejo de perseguir a Sakuma y decidió alejarse de Kido.

Fuyuka: (Voy a esconderme también).

Fuyuka se escondió en el baño de niñas, Fudou estaba cerca de allí pero no se iba a esconder en el baño de niñas.

Fudou: ¡Y ahora que hago donde me escondo!

Fuyuka escucho sus gritos y lo jalo al baño de niñas.

Fudou: Fuyuka ¿Porque me metiste al baño de niñas?

Fuyuka: ¿No quieres perder verdad?

Fudou: Si, pero no tenias que meterme al baño de niñas me siento raro estando aquí.

Fuyuka: Solo te estas escondiendo aquí no tiene nada de malo, además no tienes que sentirte raro es solo un baño.

Fudou: Ya se pero no me gusta estar aquí.

Fuyuka: Ya cálmate Fudou.

Kido escucho que en el baño estaba Fudou así que no le importo que fuera el baño de niñas y entro.

Kido: Ya te atrape.

Fudou: Todavía no.

Así que salió corriendo del baño y Fuyuka salió corriendo detrás de ellos, llegaron al campo de futbol donde estaban lo demás

Haruna: Hermano solo tienes 5 minutos para atrapar a Fudou.

Kido: ¿Qué?

Haruna: Si tienes un limite de tiempo.

Pasaron lo minutos solo quedaban segundos.

Haruna: 10, 9, 8…2, de repente Kido se lanza encima de Fudou y lo logra atrapar

Haruna: Y el ganador es…Fuyuka.

Kido y Fudou: ¿Qué?

Haruna: Si Hermano te faltaba atrapar a Fuyuka.

Kido: No yo quería ganar.

Y así fueron pasando uno por uno en el juego de esconderse. Hasta que:

Haruna: Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. –Les dijo a todos mientras los llamaba para decirles su idea. Acampemos hoy en la escuela.

Todos; ¡Si!

Todos se fueron a arreglar y ha traer algunas cosas para poder acampar, y llego el atardecer y todos llegaron.

Todos colocaron todo para poder acampar y se sentaron en círculo.

Fuyuka estaba sentada a la par de Fudou, Endo a la par de Natsumi, Haruna a la par de Kido y Tachimukai, y Goenji llevo a Yuca.

Kabeyama: Quiero ir al baño ¿Quién me quiere acompañar?

Nadie respondió hasta que:

Fuyuka: Tengo una idea. –Dijo mientras sacaba unos palos. Al que le salga el más pequeño acompaña a Kabeyama, todos aceptaron la idea.

Fuyuka: Bien ¿A quien le salió el más pequeño?

Natsumi: A mi. –Dijo con mucha decepción.

Natsumi y Kabeyama se fueron al baño cuando empezaron a oír unos ruidos Kabeyama y Natsumi gritaron.

Endo: Oyeron eso creo que era Natsumi.

Goenji: Si es verdad ahí que ir a ver que paso.

Yuca: ¿Puedo ir contigo Hermano?

Goenji: Si.

Fudou: Yo también quiero ir (Voy a ver si es verdad que aquí hay fantasmas).

Endo: Bien, vamos.

Fuyuka también tenía curiosidad de ir a ver que paso y se fue detrás de ellos sin que se diera cuenta.

Fudou: (¿Por qué siento que alguien me esta siguiendo?) Fudou volteo a ver y vio que Fuyuka estaba detrás de el.

Fudou: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fuyuka: Es que también tenia curiosidad y quise venir.

Fudou: Bien pero no te vallas a asustar con cualquier cosa.

Fuyuka: Esta bien.

Los cinco se habían separado así: Fudou y Fuyuka se fueron juntos, Goenji y Yuca, Endo (solo).

Con Endo:

Endo: (Espero que ha Natsumi no le halla pasado nada malo, no quiero que le pase nada malo, espero encontrarla).

Natsumi: Endo.

Endo: ¿Natsumi estas bien? ¿Dónde esta Kabeyama?

Natsumi: Estoy bien, y Kabeyama se fue corriendo.

Endo: Natsumi estaba muy preocupado.

Natsumi: Estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero tengo mucho miedo.

Endo: No te preocupes ya estoy yo aquí. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a abrasarla.

Natsumi: (No lo puedo creer Endo me esta abrasando, espero que esto no termine)

Endo: (Estoy muy feliz, estoy abrasando a Natsumi es muy tierna cuando se asusta).

Natsumi: Endo, gracias.

Endo: No hay de que.

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**No me odien por no hacer que Endo le diga a Natsumi lo que siente.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**¿Qué será lo que esta causando ruido en la escuela?**

**¿Cómo terminara la noche de campamento?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Capitulo 5: Cuéntanos tu problema y tal vez te ayudemos.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

Endo y Natsumi estaban abrasados.

Con Goenji y Yuca:

Yuca empezó ha escuchar cosas extrañas:

Yuca: Tengo miedo hermano.

Goenji: No te preocupes yo te voy a proteger. –En ese momento Goenji recordó cuando hace años jugaba con Yuca.

Yuca: ¿De verdad me vas a proteger?

Goenji: Si, Princesa.

Yuca se asombro de lo que de dijo Goenji pero le agrado muchísimo.

Yuca: Gracias guardián, Te Quiero hermano.

Goenji: Yo también.

Con Fudou y Fuyuka:

Fudou: ¿Porque tienes curiosidad de venir?

Fuyuka: Pues, creo que es la misma curiosidad que tienes tu.

Fudou: Si, pero yo no me asusto tan fácil.

Fuyuka: Yo tampoco.

Fudou: Aja.

Fuyuka: no me crees.

Fudou: La verdad no.

Fuyuka: Pues te lo voy a probar.

Fudou: ¿Cómo?

Fuyuka se quedo pensando como probarle a Fudou que no era ninguna miedosa.

Fuyuka: Ya se ¿Porqué no nos vamos a ese salón que ha estado esta abandonado desde hace unos años?

Fudou: Esta bien.

Cuando entraron al salón casi no se podía diferenciar nada.

Fudou: Vamos a comprobar si Fuyuka de verdad no es miedosa.

Fudou se separo de Fuyuka, haciendo como que Fuyuka se quedo sola.

Fuyuka: Fudou ¿Sigues aquí?

Fudou se le acerca por la espalda a Fuyuka haciendo que ella se volteara y gritara del susto.

Fudou: ¿Te asustaste?

Fuyuka: No debiste haber hecho eso pudiste matarme del susto.

Fudou: Pensé que no eras miedosa.

Fuyuka: No los soy pero eso que hiciste pudo haberte asustado a ti también.

Fudou: No lo creo.

De repente se empiezan a escuchar ruidos extraños, Fuyuka se asuste y abrazo con mucha fuerza a Fudou.

Fudou: Fuyuka no es nada, ya te puedes calmar.

Fuyuka no soltaba a Fudou.

Fudou: (Es por esto que me quería venir solo pero que puedo hacer ahora, tengo que hacer que Fuyuka se calme esta muy asustada).

Fuyuka: ¿Fudou podemos salir de aquí?

Fudou: Si.

Los dos salieron del salón para encontrarse con Endo y Natsumi que seguían abrasados.

Fuyuka: Fudou ya te fijaste que Endo y Natsumi se están abrasando.

Fudou: Si, voy a interrumpirlos.

Fuyuka: No hay que dejarlos solos.

Fuyuka jalo a Fudou, pero Fudou estornudo haciendo que Endo y Natsumi se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou!

Fudou: ¿Qué? Solo estornude.

Endo y Natsumi se empezaron a sonrojar.

Endo: ¿Pudieron encontrar algo?

Fuyuka: No.

De repente llegaron Goenji y Yuca.

Natsumi: ¿Pudieron encontrar algo?

Goenji: No.

Todos empezaron a oír los ruidos otra vez solo que se escuchaban mas cerca.

Endo, Goenji y Fudou empezaron ha seguir el ruido.

Fudou. Creo que aquí no hay nada.

De repente alguien le pone la mano en la espalda a Fudou.

Fudou. (Espero que lo que estoy sintiendo sea mi imaginación, porque siento que alguien me esta tocando).

Fudou se voltea para darle una patada a lo que lo estaba tocando.

Tsunami: ¿Fudou que te pasa porque me diste una patada?

Todos: ¡Tsunami!

Endo: ¿Tú no estabas con nosotros?

Tsunami: Perdón por llegar tarde es que me quede dormido.

Todos regresaron con los demás que estaban algo preocupados porque ya se habían tardado.

Haruna: Ya se habían tardado ¿Por qué Tsunami viene con ustedes?

Tsunami. Perdón por llegar tarde.

Haruna: Ya no importa.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas contando historias divirtiéndose, o simplemente molestando, todos se habían quedado dormidos menos Endo, Tachimukai, Toramaru, Tobitaka, Sakuma y Fudou.

Todos ellos estaban hablando en otro lugar de cosas importantes:

Endo: Yo no se que es lo que siento cuando estoy con ella, ni se como decírselo

Tachimukai: Pues creo que tienes que decirle.

Endo: Lo se pero es que me siento nervioso y contento cuando estoy con ella y no se que significa eso.

Pasaron los minutos en lo que hablaban hasta que:

Fudou: Lo que sientes es que te gusta Natsumi.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que le dijo Fudou a Endo.

Endo: Pues creo que Fudou tiene razón, pero como se lo digo, no se si yo le gusto o si le gusta alguien mas o cualquier otra cosa.

Fudou: Pues pasa mas tiempo con ella y observa como se comporta ella contigo no creo que seas tan tonto para no fijarte si le gustas.

Endo: Oye.

Tobitaka: Pues no es tan mala idea.

Endo: Pues si voy a seguir el consejo de Fudou.

Toramaru: ¿Fudou como es que sabes tanto sobre todo esto?

Sakuma: Es porque tiene novia y es Fuyuka.

Fudou: Sakuma si no quieres que te pase lo peor que puedes imaginar mas vale que dejes de decir eso.

Sakuma: Bueno pero no lo negaste.

Fudou: mmm… (Ya me canse de que Sakuma me moleste tal vez si lo ignoro me deje de molestar pero si no Sakuma se arrepentirá de lo que esta diciendo).

Sakuma: Fudou me estas oyendo. –Fudou seguía sin contestarle.

Endo: Bueno mejor nos vamos a dormir (Sera mejor que pase mas tiempo con Natsumi así podre comprobar si yo le gusto).

Todos regresaron a dormir, pero a las dos horas:

Fuyuka comenzó a tener una pesadilla y dio un grito que se oyó bastante fuerte, Fudou se despertó y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Fuyuka.

Fudou: ¿QUE PASO?

Fuyuka: Es que tuve un pesadilla.

Fudou: Y por un pesadilla gritas así, me despertaste ¡Tonta!

Fuyuka: No me digas tonta yo no le pedí que vinieras.

Fudou: Gritaste muy fuerte.

Fuyuka: ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Fudou se fue a dormir de nuevo pero soñó con la discusión que tuvo con Fuyuka.

Cuando se despertó eran las 8 de la mañana todos seguían dormidos.

Fudou: (No puedo creer que me sienta mal por haberle gritado a Fuyuka mmm… creo que tengo una idea).

Fudou le dejo un mensaje escrito en una hoja cerca de donde se había dormido Fuyuka.

Fuyuka se levanta primero que las demás chicas.

Fuyuka: Que bonito día el de hoy. –De repente se dio cuenta de la hoja que estaba a la par suya.

**Esto es lo que decía el mensaje:**

Buenos días.

Fuyuka, mira quiero hablar contigo no enfrente de los demás, sino en otro lugar mejor búscame en la entrada de la escuela dentro de media hora.

Att. Fudou.

**Fin del mensaje.**

Fuyuka solo sonrió.

Paso la media hora y Fuyuka fue a buscar a Fudou.

Fuyuka: Fudou.

Fudou: Bueno, vámonos.

Fuyuka: ¿A dónde?

Fudou: Ya veras.

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen, me animan muchísimo sus comentario.**

**¿A dónde llevara Fudou a Fuyuka?**

**¿Cómo reaccionaran todos cuando se den cuenta de que ellos no están?**

**¿Cómo pasara Endo todos lo días cerca de Natsumi?**

**Descubando en el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

**NOTA:**

La próxima semana no voy a poder subir ningún capitulo, tal vez el ultimo que suba será el sábado o el viernes de esta semana la próxima semana creo que hasta el viernes (Es que tengo exámenes y no puedo estar en la computadora) lo siento pero voy a estar ausente la otra semana.

**Regresando:**

Lo que esta en patentéis son pensamientos.

Capitulo 6: ¿Están en una cita?

Fuyuka no sabía a donde la llevaría Fudou:

Fuyuka: Fudou ya me vas a decir ¿A dónde vamos?

Fudou: Ya veras.

Fudou lleva a Fuyuka a un parque lleno de flores.

Fuyuka: ¡Que lindo parque!

Fudou solo se quedo observando como Fuyuka se ponía feliz con todas las flores a su alrededor.

Fuyuka: ¡Que bonitas rosas!

Fudou cortó la rosa que estaba viendo Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: Fudou no tenías porque cortar la rosa.

Fudou: Ten. –Dijo mientras le daba la rosa.

Fuyuka: Fudou… Gracias.

Fuyuka y Fudou estuvieron en el parque hasta el medio día.

Fudou llevo a Fuyuka a una heladería.

Fudou le compro un helado a Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: Tú no te compraste un helado.

Fudou: No.

Fuyuka: ¿Si quieres te doy el mío?

Fudou: No, gracias no quiero helado.

Fuyuka y Fudou siguieron caminando por la ciudad hasta llegar a una dulcería.

Fuyuka: Fudou, mira una dulcería. –Dijo mientras entraba con Fudou a la dulcería.

Fudou compro unos dulces y unos chocolates en la dulcería.

Fudou: Fuyuka te regalo estos dulces.

Fuyuka: ¿Por qué tu los comprastes?

Fudou: Yo no los quiero.

Fuyuka: Gracias, Fudou ¿Porque no los quieres?

Fudou: Tengo mis razones.

Fuyuka: ¿Cuáles son esas razones?

Fudou: No te lo voy a decir.

Fuyuka: ¿No confías en mí?

Fudou: ¿Tú confías en mí?

Fuyuka: Si.

Fudou: Bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Fuyuka: Esta bien.

Fudou: Mira, yo no puedo comer dulces lo que pasa es que me dan ganas de vomitar.

Fuyuka: Ya entiendo, ¿Porque no me querías decir eso?

Fudou: porque si alguien mas lo sabe me van a molestar con eso.

Fuyuka: No te preocupes, no le voy a decir a nadie.

Fudou: Bien, ¿Lo juras?

Fuyuka: Si lo juro.

Fudou: Bien ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Fuyuka: Yo se adonde podemos ir.

Fuyuka llevo a Fudou a un parque que estaba cerca de ahí, Fuyuka le toma la mano a Fudou.

Fudou se da cuenta pero no le tomo importancia.

Fudou: Fuyuka, yo te quería decir que si…

Fuyuka: Que si te perdono, pues si te perdono Fudou.

Fudou se quedo sorprendido de lo que le había dicho Fuyuka, pues eso si era lo que el le iba a decir.

Fuyuka: ¿Sabes porque?

Fudou: No.

Fuyuka: porque en esta mañana me he divertido mucho contigo.

**Con los demás:**

Kido: ¿Alguien ha visto a Fudou?

Aki: No, ¿Kido has visto a Fuyuka?

Kido: No.

Aki llamo a todos para preguntarles si habían visto a Fudou y a Fuyuka.

Endo: ¿Cómo que no están?

Natsumi: Deberían estar aquí.

Sakuma: Yo se que los dos están juntos en una cita.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Kido: Sakuma deberías dejar de decir eso.

Sakuma: ¿Por qué?

Kido: Porque Fudou esta detrás de ti.

Sakuma: ¿Qué? Fudou ¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO TE PROMETO NO VOLVER A DECIR ESO! –Cuando Sakuma de dio cuenta de que Fudou no estaba detrás de el volteo a ver a todos con mucha vergüenza.

Kido: Mejor vamos a buscar a Fudou.

Sakuma: Kido no hagas esa clase de bromas de verdad me asuste mucho.

Kido: Bueno ya vamos a buscar a Fudou.

Endo: Yo voy con ustedes.

Cuando se fueron a Buscar a Fudou, no se imaginaban encontrarlo en un parque agarrado de la mano con Fuyuka.

Sakuma: Ya vieron se los dije.

Kido: no pensé que fuera cierto.

Endo: Que extraño.

Los tres se acercaron a Fuyuka y a Fudou.

Sakuma: Fudou, conseguiste una cita con Fuyuka, bueno ya era tu novia.

Fudou se da cuenta de que seguía agarrado de la mano con Fuyuka, comenzó a pensar que todos imaginarían lo que no es.

Kido: ¿Fudou de verdad Fuyuka es tu novia?

Fudou: ¿Qué? No es que… -Dijo mientras empezaba a sonrojarse.

Sakuma: Pos supuesto que si, no estás viendo que estaban agarrados de la mano en un parque solos, y singuen sin soltarse la mano.

Fudou: ¡SAKUMA TE LO ADVERTI, AHORA SUFRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

Fudou empezó a perseguir a Sakuma mientras le gritaba que le iba a hacer daño.

Kido: Te lo dije Sakuma.

Fuyuka: Creo que hay que regresar.

Endo: Antes de irnos ¿Estaban en una cita?

Fuyuka: mmm… (No lo se creo que no era una cita si no Fudou me hubiera dicho algo no se creo que no) No.

Endo: Bueno.

Fuyuka tranquilizo a Fudou, después se fueron a la escuela con los demás.

Haruna: ¿Qué paso?

Kido: Nada importante.

Toramaru: ¿Por qué Sakuma esta herido?

Endo: Es que se puso a molestar a Fudou.

Toramaru: Ya entendí.

Tsunami: ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Haruna: Se me ocurrió que dibujáramos con crayones de cera.

Todos se pusieron a dibujar.

**Esto es lo que todos dibujaron en esa tarde:**

Endo: Un balón de futbol.

Tachimukai: Un tren, en el tren estaba el con muchos animales.

Kabeyama: Un panda.

Tsunami: El mar.

Kogure: Un payaso.

Tobitaka: Un águila.

Kasemaru: Un dinosaurio.

Fudou: Un paisaje de unas montañas con una laguna y una choza.

Midorikawa: Mucha comida.

Hiroto: El espacio, una nave espacial en la que el iba.

Kido: Unos pingüinos color negro.

Sakuma: Unos pingüinos de color rojo.

Goenji: Un oso.

Toramaru: Un tigre.

Someoka: Un dragón de color azul.

Fubuki: Un lobo.

Aki: Un árbol con muchas flores y animales alrededor.

Haruna: Un castillo.

Fuyuka: El parque lleno de flores que vio en la mañana.

Natsumi: Unas rosas rojas.

Rika: A Ichinose.

Toko: Una mariposa.

Yuca que también estaba ahí todavía: A Goenji vestido de Guardián y a ella de princesa.

**Y esto fue lo que paso en esa tarde:**

Endo estaba sentado dibujando a la par de Natsumi:

Endo: Natsumi que te parece mi dibujo.

Natsumi: Te quedo bien tu balón de futbol.

Endo: Natsumi ¿Qué dibujaste?

Natsumi no le quería mostrar a Endo lo que había dibujado porque le daba un poco de vergüenza.

Natsumi: Unas rosas.

Endo: Puedo verlo.

Natsumi: Esta bien pero no se lo enseñes a los demás.

A Endo se le ocurrió mostrárselo a los demás, así que salió corriendo con el dibujo de Natsumi para mostrárselo a todos.

Natsumi salió corriendo detrás de Endo para que le diera su dibujo.

Endo: Mira Kido el bonito dibujo de Natsumi.

Kido: Si, esta bien ¿Pero para que me lo enseñas?

Endo se fue a mostrárselo a Sakuma, y se fue sin contestarle a Kido.

Endo: Sakuma mira.

Sakuma: Oye que bonito dibujo ¿Quien lo dibujo?

Endo: Natsumi.

Sakuma: Ya entendí que quieres hacer.

Endo: ¿A que te refieres?

Sakuma: Ya sabes lo que hablamos aquella… -De repente Sakuma se dio cuenta de que Natsumi se acercaba corriendo a donde ellos estaban.

Endo: Sakuma ¿Te pasa algo?

Sakuma: Natsumi viene corriendo para acá, Endo vete de aquí.

Endo sale corriendo para, pero le sigue mostrando su dibujo a todos hasta que:

Natsumi: (Ahora como recupero mi dibujo mmm… ya se)

Natsumi comenzó a llamar a Endo.

Endo: (Que quiere Natsumi, espero que no este tan enojada)

Endo llego hasta donde estaba Natsumi, de repente Natsumi lo abrasa.

Endo: (¿Qué paso? Natsumi me esta abrasando, no lo puedo creer ahora que hago)

Endo se empezó a sonrojar, Natsumi se dio cuenta de eso entonces ella también se empezó a sonrojar un poco.

**Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**¿Qué era lo que planeaba Natsumi?**

**¿Cómo reaccionara Endo ante todos con esto?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Capitulo 7: El parque de diversiones.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

Natsumi estaba abrasando a Endo:

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos de lo que paso y de lo sonrojado que de había puesto Endo.

Natsumi dejo de abrasar a Endo.

Natsumi: ¡Ya te quite mi dibujo, y te quite el tuyo!

Endo: Oye devuélveme mi dibujo.

Todos se quedaron extrañados de todo lo que paso.

Tachimukai se acerco a Haruna.

Tachimukai: Hola, Haruna ¿Que dibujaste?

Haruna: Un castillo.

Tachimukai: ¿Puedo ver?

Haruna: Si.

Tachimukai vio el dibujo de Haruna, después de que vio el dibujo empezó a dibujar algo en el dibujo de Haruna.

Haruna: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Tachimukai: Dibujo algo.

Después de que Tachimukai termino de dibujar se lo mostro a Haruna.

Haruna: ¿Por qué dibujaste un príncipe y una princesa?

Tachimukai: Es que tú eres la princesa:

Haruna: ¿Y quien es el príncipe?

Tachimukai: Pues yo. –Dijo susurrando.

Haruna escucho lo que dijo Tachimukai y se empezó a sonrojar.

Haruna: Tachimukai.

Fuyuka observaba lo que pasaba entre Tachimukai y Haruna, Fuyuka estaba a la par de Fudou.

Fuyuka: Fudou ya viste que Tachimukai esta hablando con Haruna.

Fudou: Si ya veo (Si Kido mira esto, se pondrá divertida la tarde).

Kido vio lo que paso y empezó a caminar a donde estaban Tachimukai y su hermana.

Fuyuka vio que Kido iba para donde estaba Haruna, sabia lo que iba a pasar si Kido miraba a Tachimukai cerca de Haruna.

Fuyuka: Fudou Kido se dirige a donde están Haruna y Tachimukai.

Fudou: ¿Y?

Fuyuka: Has algo o Kido le hará algo a Tachimukai.

Fudou: No es mi problema.

Fuyuka: Por favor. –Dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos de cerca.

Fudou: Bien.

Fudou le arrojo una roca a Kido en la cabeza.

Kido: ¿Quién fue el que me arrojo una roca? –Dijo mientras miraba para todos lados cuando pensó que Fudou fue el que le había arrojado la roca, y se le quedo viéndolo.

Fudou: ¿Qué?

Kido: ¡FUDOU ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Fudou: Si me atrapas primero.

Fudou salió corriendo y Kido salió detrás de el.

Fuyuka se quedo viendo como Kido perseguía a Fudou.

**Con Haruna y Tachimukai:**

Haruna: ¿De verdad tú eres el príncipe?

Tachimukai: Bueno, ¿Solo si tu quieres?

Haruna: mmm... (No se Tachimukai es muy lindo al decirme eso, pero que tal si mi hermano escucha algo o alguien le dice algo, bueno no creo) Si, porque no.

Tachimukai y Haruna se empezaron a sonrojarse, pero siguieron hablando.

**Con Goenji y Yuca:**

Yuca: ¿Qué dibujaste hermano?

Goenji: Un oso.

Yuca: Se parece mucho al oso que me regalaste.

Goenji: Si, ¿Qué dibújate Yuca?

Yuca: A ti y a mi.

Goenji se quedo sorprendido de lo que dijo Yuca y simplemente le regalo una sonrisa a su hermana.

Yuca: ¿Hermano me quedo bien?

Goenji: Si, te quedo muy bonito.

**Con Endo y Natsumi:**

Endo: Natsumi, por favor ya devuélveme mi dibujo.

Natsumi: No.

Endo: Natsumi te prometo no volver a quitarte tu dibujo.

Natsumi: No.

Endo: Hago lo que quieras para que me perdones.

Natsumi: mmm… (No se si perdonar a Endo por lo que hizo, pero me esta diciendo que hará lo que yo diga) Si.

Endo: Bien ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Natsumi: (Vamos a ver que le podría pedir a Endo, mmm… no mejor eso no, pero si) Tienes que pasar una mañana conmigo (¿Por qué dije eso?).

Endo: (Natsumi me acaba de pedir que pasemos una mañana juntos, bueno no lo dijo así pero) ¡SI!

Natsumi: (No lo puedo creer, Endo dijo que si).

**Al final del día:**

Todos pegaron su dibujo en el club de futbol.

Goenji: Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?

Haruna: Ya había pensado en eso y se me ocurrió que fuéramos a un parque de diversiones.

A todos les emociono ir a un parque de diversiones.

**Al día siguiente:**

Todos llegaron temprano para poder divertirse mucho en el parque de diversiones, Goenji llevo a Yuca.

Entraron y se dividieron en estos grupos:

**Primer grupo:**

Endo, Natsumi. Goenji, Yuca, Kasemaru, Fubuki, Tsunami, Tobitaka.

**Segundo grupo:**

Aki, Kabeyama, Rika, Kogure, toko, Toramaru, Someoka.

**Tercer grupo:**

Tachimukai, Haruna, Kido, Sakuma, Fudou, Fuyuka, Hiroto, Midorikawa.

**Esto fue lo que paso con el primer grupo:**

Endo: ¿A donde vamos?

Tobitaka: Porque no vamos a la montaña Rusa.

Goenji: Yo me voy a quedar aquí con Yuca.

Endo: Esta bien.

Natsumi: No estoy segura de entrar ahí.

Endo: No te preocupes no te va a pasar nada.

Natsumi: mmm…no se.

Endo: Yo sube contigo.

**Quedaron en este orden al subir:**

Endo y Natsumi.

Kasemaru y Tsunami.

Fubuki y chica desconocida.

**Al subir esto fue lo que paso:**

Natsumi seguía algo asustada por subir.

Endo: No te asustes Natsumi yo estoy contigo.

Natsumi se quedo un poco tranquila, pero seguía asustada.

La montaña Rusa comenzó a avanzar pero de repente se detuvo.

Natsumi: ¿Qué paso?

Endo: Se detuvo.

Natsumi: Vio hacia abajo y se empezó a asustar.

Endo: Natsumi, no te preocupes.

Natsumi abraso a Endo de lo asustada que estaba.

Endo puso su mano en su cabeza y le dijo: Natsumi Tranquila yo estoy aquí y no te va a pasar nada.

Natsumi: Endo, Muchas Gracias.

Natsumi no dejo de abrasar a Endo y la montaña rusa no avanzaba.

Tsunami: Ya me desespere, me quiero bajar.

Kasemaru: Tsunami, no te puedes bajar estamos muy lejos del suelo.

Tsunami: No me importa. –Dijo mientras observo lo alto que estaban y se empezó a ponerse nervioso. Mejor me quedo aquí Kasemaru.

Kasemaru: Te lo dije.

Tsunami: Si tienes razón, mejor me quedo aquí.

Ya llegaban 15 minutos ahí:

Tsunami: No lo soporto mas tengo que hacer algo divertido.

Kasemaru: Tsunami cálmate creo que seguiremos aquí un buen rato.

Tsunami: ¡NO, YO ME QUIERO BAJAR AHORA!

Kasemaru: Tsunami, ya te dije que estamos muy lejos del suelo.

Tsunami: Ya sabia es que tenia ganas de gritar algo, es que la verdad ya me aburrí.

Kasemaru: Quienes no se han aburrido son Endo y Natsumi.

Tsunami: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kasemaru: Porque desde que se detuvo la montaña rusa no han dejado de estar hablando y abrasándose.

Tsunami: Parecen una pareja.

Kasemaru: Si solo que Endo no se da cuenta de eso.

Tsunami: Si tienes razón Endo es muy despistado para esas cosas.

**Con Endo y Natsumi: **

Natsumi: (Endo ha sido muy lindo y tierno conmigo hoy) pensaba mientras seguía abrasada a Endo.

Endo: (Me encanta estar con Natsumi, disfruto mucho su compañía, espero que esto no acabe nunca).

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios (Y por desear suerte en mis exámenes).**

**Me encanta que me sigan leyendo.**

**¿La montaña rusa avanzara pronto? **

**¿Cómo será el día de los demás grupos?**

**¿Endo y Natsumi pasaran más tiempo junto?**

**Descubando en el siguiente capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Capitulo 8: ¡Hay que divertirse!

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

Los chicos del primer grupo estaban desesperados, menos Endo y Natsumi.

La montaña rusa seguía sin moverse, pasaron como media hora mas ahí cuando de repente la montaña rusa se comenzó a mover.

Tsunami: ¡SI, AL FIN SE EMPEZO A MOVER!

Kasemaru: ¡Al fin de vas a dejar de quejarte!

Tsunami: Oye, tenia razones para quejarme.

Kasemaru: Ya se pero desesperas aun mas que la montaña rusa.

**Con Endo y Natsumi:**

Endo: (NO, YO QUERIA QUE ESTO NO TERMINARA, pero ya que ni modo).

Natsumi: (Que lastima, pero no importa lo días siguen y podre pasar algún tiempo con Endo).

La montaña rusa avanzo y todos disfrutaron su día.

**Con el segundo grupo:**

Aki: ¿A dónde vamos?

Someoka: Que tal a ese juego de allá.

Eran un juego de tirar una pelota a unas botellas y derribarlas.

Someoka: Yo quiero intentarlo.

Kogure: Mientras no falles. –Dijo mientras se reía.

Someoka: ¡Kogure!

Someoka intento darle pero no pudo derribarlas.

Someoka: ¡Demonios! –Dijo mientras seguía intentándolo.

Someoka siguió intentando, hasta que pasaron horas ahí todos esperando a que Someoka se alejara de ahí.

Toko: Nos estamos aburriendo por el tarado de Someoka.

Aki: No seas desesperada Toko.

Rika: Toko tiene razón ya me aburrí.

Kabeyama: Nos pasaremos todo el día aquí sin divertirnos.

Toramaru: Tobitaka puedes hacer algo.

Tobitaka: Puedo intentarlo.

Tobitaka se acerco a donde estaba Someoka, y le dijo al Señor encargado del juego que le diera un oportunidad, Tobitaka pateo el puesto, eso provoco que las botellas se derribaran.

Someoka: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Tobitaka: Porque, ya me canse de estar aquí, además yo lo hubiera logrado en el primer intento.

Someoka: Pateándolo, cualquiera lo logra.

Tobitaka: Aja, como digas Someoka mejor vámonos.

Señor: Joven, Tenga su premio.

Tobitaka: ¿Un oso de peluche?

Tobitaka lo recibió no muy convencido, Tobitaka se acerco a las chicas.

Tobitaka: Tengan se los regalo.

Toko: ¿Estas seguro que nos quieres dar el oso de peluche?

Tobitaka: Si.

Rika: Yo no quiero el oso ¿Y tu Toko?

Toko: No ¿Aki tú lo quieres?

Aki: Pues no.

Tobitaka: No lo quieren, pero yo tampoco lo quiero. –Dijo mientras pensaba que hacer, Tobitaka vio a Toramaru y se lo dio.

Tobitaka: Ten Toramaru.

Toramaru: Gracias, creo.

Así pasaron su día los del segundo grupo.

**Con el tercer grupo:**

Tachimukai: ¿A dónde vamos?

Kido: No lo se.

Sakuma: Yo se a donde ir, al túnel del amor a Fudou y Fuyuka les va a encantar.

Fudou se le quedo viendo a Sakuma con una mirada asesina y le dijo: Pues tu quieres entrar con Kido.

Kido: ¿QUE?

Fuyuka: Fudou, no digas esas cosas.

Fudou: Sakuma fue el que empezó.

Sakuma: Yo no te dije algo tan ofensivo como eso. –Dijo mientras se ponía en un rincón con un aura alrededor obscura.

Kido: Fudou ya lo has traumado.

Fudou: Pues fue culpa suya no mía.

Fuyuka se acerco a Sakuma y le dijo: Ya Sakuma sabes que Fudou no le dijo enserio, ya tranquilízate si.

Sakuma: Esta bien.

Sakuma y Fuyuka regresaron con los demás.

Hiroto: Bueno ¿A dónde vamos?

Midorikawa: Yo se a donde allá. –Dijo mientras señalaba una casa embrujadas de esas que hay en los parques de diversiones.

Haruna: ¿Seguros que podemos entrar?

Midorikawa: Si además la idea es divertirnos.

Todos entraron a la casa embrujada la puerta se cerró, solo que no vieron un letrero que decía:

**Fuera de servicio, por favor no entrar.**

Tachimukai: Esto no me agrada.

Todos caminaban por la casa embrujada, de repente se empezaron a oír ruidos extraños.

Haruna: Esto esta asustando un poco.

Empezaron a salir del techo unas arañas que asustaron a Haruna y a Fuyuka.

Haruna: Hermano tengo miedo.

Kido No la había escuchado porque estaba hablando con Sakuma.

Tachimukai se dio cuenta de eso y se acerco a Haruna.

Tachimukai: No tengas miedo, es solo un juego.

Haruna: Gracias, Tachimukai. –Dijo mientras miraba a Kido con mucha tristeza, porque Kido no le presta atención.

Tachimukai: ¿Estas bien Haruna?

Haruna: Si, no es nada.

Tachimukai no le creyó pero no le pudo decir nada.

Fuyuka se acerco a Fudou.

Fudou: ¿Qué tienes Fuyuka?

Fuyuka: Es que me esta dando miedo.

Fudou: Ves que si eres miedosa.

Fuyuka no le contesto solo le agarro fuertemente la mano.

Fudou: (Fuyuka esta asustada, será mejor salir de aquí rápido sino Sakuma comenzara a molestar, bueno que importa de todos modos si no le hago caso da igual si se da cuenta que Fuyuka me esta agarrando la mano por lo menos a mi no me importa).

Fuyuka: Fudou ¿En que estas pensando?

Fudou: Nada solo que quiero salir de aquí.

Todos llegaron a un cuarto sin salida.

Fudou: No puede ser.

Hiroto: No hay salida.

Kido: Pues regresemos al la entrada.

Sakuma: Si creo que es lo mejor.

Todos empezaron ha regresar a la entrada.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada se dieron cuenta que la puerta se atasco.

Hiroto quien era el que estaba tratando de abrir la puerta dijo: Esta puerta se atasco.

Midorikawa: ¡QUE NO VOY A MORIR DE HAMBRE AQUÍ!

Hiroto: Nos quedamos atrapados aquí y lo único que te preocupa es comer.

Midorikawa: Si.

Hiroto: Estas loco.

Kido: Yo lo intento.

En lo que Kido destrababa la puerta no se fijo que Haruna se tropezó y se lastimo un poco.

Haruna: Hermano ayúdame me caí.

Kido no le presto atención a Haruna pues estaba tratando de abrir la puerta.

Tachimukai, Fudou y Fuyuka fueron haber como estaba Haruna.

Tachimukai: ¿Haruna estas bien?

Haruna: Si solo me raspe un poco las rodillas.

Fudou: Veo que eres algo torpe.

Fuyuka: Fudou, no molestes a Haruna.

Fudou: Tsk.

Haruna: No me interesa lo que Fudou diga.

Fudou: Pues que me importa que te no interese.

Haruna: Pues que me importa que no te interese lo que no me interesa.

Fudou: Pues no me importa, que no te interese no, lo que no me interesa de lo que no te interesa…

Y así siguieron hasta que:

Tachimukai: Bueno, ya terminen que me marearon a mi y a Fuyuka.

Fudou: Pues bien, pero yo gane la discusión.

Haruna: No yo gane.

Fudou: No yo.

Fuyuka: Ya Fudou ya me cansaste.

Fudou: Tsk.

Pasaron en la casa embrujada como una hora sin poder abrir la puerta.

Midorikawa: Oigan ahora que me recuerdo yo vi una salida de emergencia por allá.

Todos se le quedan viendo a Midorikawa con una mirada asesina.

Hiroto: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Midorikawa: Es que no me acordaba.

Todos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la salida de emergencia.

Cuando llegaron la salida de emergencia se dieron cuenta de que también estaba atascada.

Sakuma: ¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR AQUÍ!

Kido: No seas exagerado Sakuma.

Tachimukai: Yo quiero intentar abrir la puerta.

Pasaron otra hora encerrados ahí.

Midorikawa: ¡MUERO DE HAMRE!

Hiroto: Cállate ya me tienes cansado llevas diciendo eso desde hace media hora.

Kido: (No puedo creer que no podamos salir de aquí tiene que haber una forma o no se, yo no se de estas cosas mmm… Ya se quien si sabe) Fudou podrías abrir esa puerta.

Fudou: Si.

Kido: ¿Porque no dijiste eso desde hace como dos horas?

Fudou: No se, no tenia ganas.

Kido: ¿Acaso no querías salir de aquí porque yo si?

Fudou: ¿Y?

Kido: Como que Y no quieres salir de aquí.

Fudou: Bueno ya deja de regañarme, haber ¿Quién tiene un clip? -Nadie contesto. Bien tiene un gancho de ropa.

Midorikawa: Yo.

Todos se le quedaron viendo raro a Midorikawa.

Hiroto: ¿Por qué traes un gancho de ropa?

Midorikawa: Es que quería hacerte una broma.

Fudou logro abrir la puerta y todos pudieron salir.

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**¿Cómo será el resto del día de los jugadores?**

**¿Cómo Endo estará más cerca de Natsumi?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí esta el capitulo después de mil años, no ya enserio hoy pude subir este capitulo pues ya termine mis exámenes fue algo difícil pero bueno ya no importa.**

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Capitulo 9: Me gusta la hermana de Kido.

Después de que lograron salir de la casa embrujada se encontraron con los demás.

Kido: ¿Se divirtieron mucho?

Tsunami: Pues no tanto la montaña rusa no se movió como dos horas.

Kasemaru: Ya Tsunami no te quejes recuerda que no todos estábamos aburridos. –Dijo mientras miraba a Endo y Natsumi.

Tsunami: Tienes razona ¿Endo verdad que te la pasaste bien?

Endo: Que yo… pues no se de que hablan. –Dijo mientras empezaba a sonrojarse.

Kido: ¿Tsunami que estas diciendo?

Tsunami: Es que lo que paso fue que Natsumi le tiene miedo a subirse a las montañas rusas así que Endo la ayudo a calmarse Natsumi porque no le cuentas a Kido.

Natsumi: No es que yo, pues no se de que habla Tsunami allá no paso nada. –Dijo mientras se empazaba a sonrojar también.

Kido: (Ya entendí a Endo le gusta Natsumi bueno creo que era algo que tenia que pasar mmm… Endo enamorado vamos a ver si se atreve a decirle a Natsumi lo que siente).

Natsumi: (Tengo que hacer que Kido ya no me pregunte nada sino Endo se va a dar cuenta que me gusta y no quiero salir lastimada) ¿Kido se divirtieron?

Kido: No.

Endo: ¿Por qué no?

Sakuma: Lo que paso es que tuvimos problemas con una casa embrujada.

Endo: Bueno, pues creo que no voy a preguntar que les paso en la casa embrujada.

Haruna: Bueno ¿Aki se divirtieron?

Aki: No.

Haruna: ¿Por qué?

Toko: Lo que paso fue que no nos divertimos por culpa de el tarado de Someoka.

Someoka: No me digas Tarado.

Rika: Pues es la verdad.

Haruna vio el oso que llevaba Toramaru.

Haruna: ¿Toramaru porque traes un oso?

Toramaru se acerco a Haruna y le dijo: Lo que pasa es que Someoka intento un juego de esos en los que tienes que derribar botellas pero perdió, Tobitaka lo intento y gano el oso se lo regalo a las chicas pero ninguna lo quiso y me lo a mi, pero la verdad no me gustan lo osos.

Haruna: ¿Y porque no se lo devolviste?

Toramaru: Nadie mas lo quiere y ni modo de tirarlo.

Tachimukai escucho la conversación de Toramaru y Haruna y se acerco a ellos.

Tachimukai: Toramaru me puedes dar ese oso.

Toramaru: ¿De verdad lo quieres?

Tachimukai: Si.

Haruna se quedo extrañada de lo que había pasado, de repente Natsumi la llamo.

Haruna: Voy a hablar con Natsumi regreso después Toramaru.

Toramaru: ¿Para que quieres el oso?

Tachimukai: Es que se lo quiero regalar a alguien muy especial para mi.

Toramaru: ¿Quién es?

Tachimukai: Es Haruna.

Toramaru: ¿Te gusta Haruna?

Tachimukai: La verdad si me gusta mucho pero no puedo acercarme mucho a ella, Kido me asusta por que estoy seguro que el es celoso.

Toramaru: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tachimukai: No lo se es como un presentimiento que siento cada vez que Kido me mira cerca de Haruna.

Toramaru: Como si te matara con la mirada.

Tachimukai: Ahora que lo dices no lo había sentido así pero ahora me asusta pensar que Kido intenta matarme en sus pensamientos.

Toramaru: Lo siento no te quería asustar.

Tachimukai: Ya no importa ahora solo tengo que ver la manera de darle el oso a Haruna sin que Kido me haga daño.

Toramaru: Y si lo distraemos con algo.

Tachimukai: Pues no se Kido no se distrae fácilmente bueno solo con… ¡Fudou!

Toramaru: No creo que Fudou te ayude.

Tachimukai: Bien busquemos a alguien más para distraerlo.

Toramaru: Sakuma.

Tachimukai: Bien llamemos a Sakuma.

Tachimukai y Toramaru llamaron a Sakuma.

Sakuma: ¿Qué paso Tachimukai?

Tachimukai: Necesito que me ayudes.

Sakuma: ¿En que necesitas que te ayude?

Toramaru: Necesitamos que distraigas a Kido.

Sakuma: ¿Por qué quieren distraer a Kido?

Tachimukai: Es que quiero regalarle algo a Haruna.

Sakuma: Así que al portero le gusta la hermana del Estratega.

Tachimukai: Pues si que te puedo decir.

Sakuma: Bien pero que daría por ver la cara de Kido cuando se entere de que te gusta su hermana.

Tachimukai: Por favor dime que no se va a enojar.

Sakuma: NO… se va a poner Furioso te va a querer hacer daño.

Toramaru: No asustes al pobre de Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Tarde ya me asusto pero no importa yo le quiero dar el oso a Haruna.

Sakuma: Valla si que te gusta Haruna no te importa que Kido te quiera hacer daño, bien te ayudo.

Sakuma va a donde se encuentra Kido.

Sakuma: Puedes acompañarme al baño.

Kido: Porque no vas tú solo.

Sakuma: Es que… (Y ahora que le invento a Kido bien algo rápido si no se va a dar cuenta) pues es que no se donde quedan lo baños.

Kido: Bien pero ojala no nos perdamos por tu culpa.

Sakuma: No te preocupes.

Tachimukai vio que Kido ya se había ido y se acerco a Haruna.

Tachimukai: ¿Haruna puedes venir conmigo un rato?

Haruna: Si, Natsumi regreso dentro de un rato.

Natsumi: No hay problema.

Haruna: (Que querrá Tachimukai, tal vez tiene que ver con el oso, bueno creo que me va a decir algo importante).

Tachimukai: Haruna yo te quería dar este oso. –Dijo mientras se empezaba a sonrojar y a ponerse nervioso.

Haruna: (Tachimukai me esta regalando el oso de Toramaru, que quiere decir eso será que le gusto bueno no se si el me gusta mejor no me emociono mucho porque va a pensar algo que me gusta y no quiero que el deje de ser mi amigo) Gracias. –Dijo bastante seria.

Tachimukai: (No le gusto, que tonto es obvio que no le gusto pero que puedo hacer más que verla de lejos, ver su sonrisa, ver como se ríe y como esta cerca de su hermano).

Haruna: Bueno, creo que voy a ir con Natsumi (No quiero que el piense que yo le gusto porque no le voy a gustar es obvio que solo me quiere como una amiga si no ya me hubiera dicho algo, creo que lo mejor es dejarlo así).

Tachimukai se fue donde estaba Toramaru.

Toramaru observo la mirada de Tachimukai, era una mirada llena de frustración como si le hubieran roto el corazón justo por la mitad, una mirada se sufrimiento interno, una tristeza profunda, Endo se fijo en la mirada de Tachimukai y se acerco a el.

Endo: ¿Qué tienes Tachimukai?

Tachimukai: Nada.

Toramaru: ¿Cómo te fue?

Tachimukai: Nada bien. –Dijo mientras a lo lejos miraba a Haruna.

Endo: ¿Toramaru que fue lo que paso?

Toramaru: Lo que paso es que Tachimukai le quería regalar un oso a Haruna pero por lo que se ve lo le fue muy bien que digamos.

Endo: Tachimukai mira cuéntanos que paso.

Tachimukai: Bueno le di el oso a Haruna pero pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo.

Toramaru: Vamos no querías que saltara de alegría.

Tachimukai: Pero ni siquiera me regalo una sonrisa.

Endo: Le dijiste algo más aparte de darle el oso.

Tachimukai: Pues no.

Endo: Debiste haberle dicho algo más.

Tachimukai: Y ahora que puedo hacer.

Endo: Ir con ella y decirle un cumplido.

Tachimukai: No se.

Endo: Vamos.

Tachimukai: Si voy a decirle algo lindo a Haruna.

Toramaru: Pero llévale estas flores.

Tachimukai: ¿De donde sacaste esas flores?

Toramaru: No importa solo ve.

**Espero que les allá gustado (porque la verdad a mi no mucho)**

**¿Haruna aceptara las flores de Tachimukai?**

**¿Kido regresara para dañar a Tachimukai?**

**¿Endo seguirá dando buenos consejos?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Capitulo 10: No comas dulces.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

Tachimukai se dirigía a donde estaba Haruna.

**Que estaba hablando Haruna y Natsumi después de que Tachimukai le regalo el oso.**

Natsumi vio que Haruna tenía una mirada triste en los ojos.

Natsumi: ¿Haruna que tienes?

Haruna: Nada.

Natsumi: Vamos cuéntame para eso están la amigas.

Haruna: Bien, es que tuve un problema ahora con Tachimukai.

Natsumi: Bien veo que te regalo ese oso.

Haruna: Es que no se si Tachimukai me gusta y no estoy segura de gustarle pero no quiero salir lastimada.

Natsumi: Haruna ¿Tienes que pasar mas tiempo reflexionando sobre todo eso?

Haruna: Para ti es mas fácil decirlo sabes que Endo te gusta.

Natsumi: Si pero yo no se si le gusto puede que a Endo le guste otra chica, pero yo intento acercarme a el para pasar un buen momento como amigos pues no puedo ser mas que una amiga para Endo.

Haruna: Lo siento, Natsumi no quería decirte algo tan feo, pero yo creo que si le gustas a Endo por lo que me contaron el te abrazo y eso es algo.

Natsumi: Siendo Endo no lo se puedo que lo halla hecho por que me vio muy asustada.

Haruna: Bueno creo que eso es cierto.

Natsumi: Tienes que intentarlo.

Haruna: Bueno aparte ya estaba un poco frustrada.

Natsumi: Tiene que ver con Tachimukai.

Haruna: No es con mi hermano.

Natsumi: ¿Con Kido?

Haruna: Si lo que pasa es que en estos días me he dado cuenta de que Kido no me presta mucha atención y ya no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Natsumi: No te Preocupes eso tu lo sabrás solucionar pues es tu hermano.

Haruna: Creo que tienes razón.

Natsumi: Mira ahí viene Tachimukai con unas flores.

Haruna: De verdad viene para acá.

Natsumi: Si me voy a apartar un poco, par dejarlos solos.

Tachimukai: Haruna yo… te quería regalar estas flores. –Dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado.

Haruna: Que hermosas están.

Tachimukai: Son casi tan hermosas como tu. –Dijo para ponerse más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba.

Haruna: Tachimukai. –Dijo mientras abrasaba a Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: (Haruna me esta abrasando no lo puedo creer es algo que no imaginaba pero eso significa que yo le gusto).

Haruna: (Tachimukai me dijo que era hermosa no puede ser Natsumi tenida razón).

De repente Tachimukai se dio cuenta de que Kido venia de regreso con Sakuma.

Tachimukai: Haruna hablamos después.

Haruna: Si. –Dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Tachimukai.

Tachimukai estaba muy feliz por lo que había pasado y se fue a hablar con Endo y Toramaru.

Natsumi: Veo que te fue bien con Tachimukai.

Haruna: Si, pero sigo algo frustrada por lo de mi hermano.

Natsumi: Porque no intentas hablar con el.

Haruna: Tienes razón.

Haruna se fue a donde estaban Kido y Sakuma.

Haruna: ¿Puedo hablar contigo hermano?

Kido: Si. –Dijo mientras Fudou le arrojaba un avión de papel en la cabeza.

Kido: Fudou Deja de hacer eso.

Fudou: Oblígame.

Kido salió corriendo detrás de Fudou, mientras que Haruna se iba a donde estaba Natsumi.

Natsumi: ¿Cómo te fue?

Haruna: Pésimo mi hermano no me escucha. –Dijo para después salir corriendo del lugar.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Haruna se fue acepto Natsumi.

Natsumi: Sera mejor que ella este un tiempo sola.

**En otro lugar:**

Fudou: Estoy aburrido.

Fuyuka: ¿Quieres ir al parque conmigo?

Fudou: Haber porque ir contigo al parque.

Fuyuka: Te quieres quedar aquí.

Fudou: Haber ir al parque contigo o quedarme aquí con ellos. –Fudou observo a los demás quienes estaban discutiendo una tontería.

Midorikawa: Hiroto los fantasmas existen.

Hiroto: Midorikawa que los fantasmas no existen.

Midorikawa: Que si.

Hiroto: Que no.

Midorikawa: Que si.

Hiroto: Que no.

Fudou volteo a ve a Fuyuka y le dijo: Si.

Fuyuka: Bien, vamos.

**En el parque:**

Fuyuka: ¿Te divertiste hoy?

Fudou: No mucho.

Fuyuka: Bueno como nos íbamos a divertir si estábamos atrapados en esa casa embrujada.

Fudou: No eso no fue lo que me molesto.

Fuyuka: ¿Entonces que es lo que te molesta?

Fudou: Sakuma.

Fuyuka: No deberías de hacerle caso a Sakuma ya sabes que le gusta molestar.

Fudou: ¿Fuyuka a ti no le molesta lo que Sakuma dice?

Fuyuka: La verdad lo ignoro.

Fudou: No creo que eso funcione.

Fuyuka: Yo digo que si funciona.

De repente Fuyuka vio a Haruna sentada en una banca del parque triste y casi llorando.

Fuyuka: Fudou mira Haruna esta llorando.

Fudou se sorprendió de ver a Haruna llorando.

Fuyuka: Tenemos que hablar con ella.

Fudou: Yo voy quédate aquí.

Fudou se acerco a Haruna.

**Con los demás:**

Todos ya habían regresado a la escuela.

Endo estaba hablando con Toramaru y Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: ¿Endo como te fue con Natsumi hoy?

Endo: Pues creo que bien la montaña rusa se detuvo yo pude estar cerca de Natsumi.

Toramaru: Por lo que me contaron estuvieron abrasados hasta que la montaña rusa avanzo.

Endo: Si eso me puso muy feliz y contento pero quiero regalarle algo mas.

Toramaru: Que tal una rosas.

Endo: Tienes un ramo de rosas.

Toramaru: Si.

Endo: Me las puedes dar.

Toramaru: Si.

Endo tomo las rosas y se acerco a donde estaba Natsumi.

Endo: Natsumi ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Natsumi: Si.

Endo: Natsumi yo te quería regalar estas rosas. –Dijo nervioso y sonrojado.

Natsumi: ¡Que hermosas rosas!

Endo: Si bueno yo te las quiero regalar porque tu eres muy bonita y me agrada estar contigo. –Dijo mientras se sonrojaba aun más.

Natsumi: (Endo me dijo que soy bonita no lo puedo creer, Endo se esta comportando diferente será que le gusto). –Natsumi se empezó a sonrojar.

Endo: Bueno nos vemos después (Le gustaron las rosas, espero que piense que lo estoy haciendo con buenas intenciones).

Endo se fue a hablar con los demás.

Kido se dio cuenta de que Haruna no estaba y se fue a buscarla.

**En el parque:**

Fudou se había acercado a Haruna.

Haruna: ¿Que quieres?

Fudou: Hablar.

Haruna: Tu hablar conmigo.

Fudou: ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Haruna: No creo que te importe.

Fudou: Bueno yo solo te estaba preguntando.

Haruna: Perdón pero es que en estos últimos días me he dado cuenta de que Kido no me presta mucha atención creo que ya no le importo.

Fudou: Si no le importaras el no estaría pendiente de que tu estés bien.

Haruna: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Fudou: Kido estuvo años tratando de volverte a ver ¿crees de que la nada se va a olvidar del cariño que te tiene?

Haruna se quedo muy sorprendida de lo que le dijo Fudou.

Haruna: Fudou creo que tienes razón.- Se lo dijo mientras le agarraba las manos y le decía: Prométeme que no le dirás a mi hermano nada de esto.

Fudou: Bien pero suéltame las manos.

Haruna: Esta bien.

Fudou: Bien creo que me iré.

Haruna: Antes de que te vallas te regalo unos dulces.

Fudou: No quiero.

Haruna: Fudou que hay de la promesa que hicimos.

Fudou: Bien. –Dijo mientras los aceptaba.

Haruna: ¿Te los vas a comer?

Fudou: Si. –Dijo mientras le sonreía a Haruna, pero Haruna sabia que estaba mintiendo.

Haruna: Comételos ahora.

Fudou: Bien.

A lo lejos Kido observo todo y pensó lo que no era.

Fudou se comió los dulces cuando termino Haruna regreso ala escuela con los demás y Fudou con Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: Estabas comiendo dulces.

Fudou: Si.

Fuyuka: Me mentiste dijiste que te hacia vomitar.

Fudou: No te mentí.

Fuyuka: Entonces porque estabas comiendo dulces.

Fudou: Haruna me obligo.

Fuyuka: No le podías decir que no.

Fudou: Haber Haruna es la hermana de Kido crees que me iba a creer si le digo la verdad además no quiero que se lo diga a nadie.

Fuyuka: Bien espero que no te pase nada malo.

Fudou comenzó a sentirse mareado pero no le dijo nada a Fuyuka

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**¿Qué es lo que hará Kido después de haber visto algo que hace que piense algo que no es?**

**¿Qué pasara con Fudou después de haber comido los dulces?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bien como se habrán dado cuenta subí dos capítulos es que estoy contenta pues la verdad es que en estos días yo me acorde de cuando no tenia cuenta y tenia ganas de subir un fic, pero siempre que lo quería hacer me salían las dudas de siempre ¿Seré buena escribiendo fics? ¿Les gustaran mis historias a las personas? (Lo que pasa es que soy algo insegura de casi todo lo que hago) pero ahora estoy feliz de que les guste mi historia. Gracias por leerme.**


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Capitulo 10: Dame mi juguete.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y algunas aclaraciones.

**Con los demás:**

Kido llega con los demás no muy contento, Endo se fijo en la expresión de su cara y se acerco a el.

Endo: ¿Qué te paso Kido?

Kido: ¡NADA QUE TE IMPORTE!

Tachimukai quien también estaba ahí le contesto a Kido:

Tachimukai: Kido no le tienes porque gritar a Endo el solo trataba de ayudar, ahora porque no te tranquilizas y nos cuentas que te paso.

Kido: Ya les dije que nada.

Endo: Ya, Kido dinos ¿Qué te pasa?

Kido: Bien lo que paso fue que yo pues creo que vi algo que no tenia que ver.

Endo: ¿Qué viste?

Kido: Pues ¡Nada mas que a mi HERMANA CON EL IDIOTA DE FUDOU!

Todos los que estaban allí escucharon lo que dijo Kido y se acercaron para saber más del escándalo que estaba haciendo Kido.

Tachimukai: (No, Haruna con Fudou, porque mi vida están frustrante yo pensando que Yo le gustaba a Haruna y viene el IMBECIL de Fudou y… para que me quejo yo no le dije a Haruna lo que sentía y ahora perdí con el peor de los idiotas).

Endo: ¿Qué?

Kido: Si como lo oíste mi hermana con el idiota de Fudou tomados de la mano en un parque los dos solos.

Toramaru: Pero estas seguro de lo que viste.

Kido. Si, yo lo vi todo.

Endo: Pero viste algo mas o solo estaban tomados de la mano.

Kido: Pues estaban tomados de la mano.

Endo: No creo que eso signifique nada.

Kido: No lo creo.

Sakuma: Pero se supone que Fudou sale con Fuyuka.

Kido: Sakuma de verdad tú te crees eso de que Fudou sale con Fuyuka.

Sakuma: Si yo no estoy jugando, Kido tal vez lo molesto pero a ver dime porque una chica tal linda como Fuyuka estaría tomada de la mano en un parque con Fudou.

Kido: Me estas diciendo que Fudou sale con Fuyuka y con mi hermana.

Sakuma: Yo no dije eso, además algún día tu hermana tenia que salir con alguien, bueno no esperamos que fuera Fudou (aunque yo creo que eso no es verdad) pero tienes que aprender a dejar a tu hermana.

Kido: Ya se eso pero es que no me molesta el hecho que salga con alguien si no el hecho que no me diga nada, que trate de mentir, yo soy su hermano y a pesar de se como soy yo la quiero porque es mi hermana.

Sakuma: Pues deberías decirle eso porque yo pienso que no te tiene confianza.

Kido: Si pero… -De repente Kido observa que Haruna viene de regreso sola y en lo único que piensa es regañarla.

Kido: ¿DONDE ESTABAS?

Haruna: ¿Qué tienes hermano?

Kido: Contéstame.

Haruna: En el parque.

Kido: ¿Con quien?

Haruna: A que viene esa pregunta.

Sakuma: Kido tranquilízate.

Kido: Mira Sakuma… -De repente Kido vio que Fudou y Fuyuka se dirigían para donde estaban.

Fudou observo la tensión que había en el ambiente no se fijo en lo furioso que estaba Kido pues tenia ganas de vomitar, Kido jalo del brazo a Fudou para ponerlo a la par de su hermana.

Fudou: ¿QUE TE PASA KIDO?

Kido: ¿Por qué sales con mi hermana y con Fuyuka?

Haruna: ¿QUE?

Fudou ya no aguantaba las ganas de vomitar y tenia una cara que se notaba bastante sus ganas de ir al baño para vomitar.

Haruna: Tanto asco de doy.

Fudou simplemente se fue corriendo al baño.

Kido: ¿Qué le pasa al idiota de Fudou?

Haruna: Le doy asco a Fudou no puede ser debería ser al revés.

Fuyuka: No Haruna no es que tu le des asco es que… -De repente Fudou venia de regreso, Fuyuka fue a donde estaba Fudou.

Fuyuka: Fudou ¿Esta bien?

Fudou: No sigo con ganas de vomitar.

Fuyuka: No te preocupes ya se te va a pasar.

Kido y Haruna se acercaron.

Kido: Y Bueno Fudou me vas a contestar, Fudou intento acercarse a Kido.

Fudou: ¡YO NO SALGO CON TU HERMANA!

Sakuma: ¡Ves te lo dije Fudou sale con Fuyuka su novia!

Fudou le iba a contestar a Sakuma pero se fue corriendo al baño a vomitar Fuyuka salió detrás de el para ver si le daba algo que le quitara la nausea.

Haruna: Hermano podemos hablar tranquilamente.

Kido: Si.

Haruna: Hermano lo que viste no es lo que piensas, Fudou solo me estaba diciendo que debería hablar contigo.

Kido: De verdad te dijo eso.

Haruna: Si es que estaba llorando.

Kido: ¿Estabas llorando por mí?

Haruna: Si, es que ya no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y a veces siento que no me prestas atención.

Kido: Haruna, como puedes pensar eso, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, eres mi hermana tu y yo jamás vamos a dejar de querernos porque somos hermanos y yo soy capas de cualquier cosa porque estés bien.

Haruna abrazo a Kido y le dijo: Hermano lo siento.

Kido: Yo también lo siento, te quiero hermanita.

Haruna: Yo también te quiero hermano.

Pasaron lo minutos y todo se había arreglado al final del día Fudou regreso.

Sakuma: ¿Fudou estas bien?

Fudou: Creo que no.

Fuyuka: Fudou se siente cansado será mejor que se valla a descansar.

Fudou se acerco a donde estaba Haruna.

Fudou: Haruna no me vuelvas a dar dulces.

Haruna: Esta bien.

Haruna antes de que todos se fueran les dijo que harían el día siguiente:

Haruna: Antes de que se vallan yo quiero decirles que mañana jugaremos con juguetes.

Goenji: ¿Jugar con juguetes?

Haruna: A si es, pero tienen que traer un juguete mañana para jugar.

Todos aceptaron la idea.

**Al día siguiente:**

Todos ya habían llegado a la escuela para poder jugar con sus juguetes, Goenji llevo a Yuca.

Haruna: Bien vamos a jugar.

**Estos fueron lo juguetes que trajeron todos:**

Endo: Una balón de Futbol.

Natsumi: Una muñeca (La muñeca tiene el cabello del mismo color que el de Natsumi).

Tachimukai: Un robot de juguete.

Kido: Legos (Ya saben de esos juguetes con los que puedes armar cualquier cosa).

Haruna: Un pingüino de peluche de color celeste..

Fudou: Un pizarrón (Uno de esos pizarrones que puedes escribir en ellos y luego borras para hacer cualquier otra cosa),

Fuyuka: Mega bloks.

Midorikawa: Comida de juguete.

Hiroto: Una nave espacial.

Sakuma: Un pingüino de color rojo.

Aki: Un oso de peluche de color café.

Kabeyama: Animales de juguete.

Rika: Una casa de muñecas.

Toko: Un perro de peluche.

Someoka: Un dragón de color azul.

Toramaru: Un carro a control remonto.

Kogure: Un payaso de juguete y unos globos llenos de agua.

Goenji: Animales salvajes de juguete.

Yuca: Un oso de peluche.

Kasemaru: Un dinosaurio.

Fubuki: Un lobo de peluche.

Tsunami: Peces de juguete.

Tobitaka: Un tren de juguete y una piedra (después verán porque).

**Y esto fue lo que paso ese día:**

Fudou estaba jugando con su pizarrón pero se aburrió y se fue a molestar a Kido.

Fudou: ¿Kido que estas haciendo?

Kido: No estas viendo.

Fudou: Si. –Dijo mientras derribo el castillo que había hecho con los legos.

Kido: Pero que… (Fudou te quiero matar pero no puedo lo mas que puedo hacer es… ya se).

Kido: ¿Fudou puedo ver tu juguete?

Fudou: Esta bien.

Kido: Bien. –Kido se pudo a jugar con el pizarrón de Fudou por un rato y Fudou ya se había desesperado.

Fudou: Bien dámelo ya.

Kido. Que te doy Fudou. –Dijo en un tono de burla.

Fudou: (Kido me acaba de quitar mi juguete mmm… da igual ya ni lo quería) Bien quédatelo Idiota.

Fudou se fue a sentar sin hacer nada, Fuyuka se dio cuenta de eso y se acerco a el.

Fuyuka: Fudou ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Fudou: Si, porque no.

Fudou se fue a jugar con Fuyuka.

**En otra parte de allí:**

Haruna estaba discutiendo con Endo.

Haruna: Endo no puedes traer una pelota de Futbol como juguete.

Endo: ¿Por qué no?

Haruna: Porque si no todos hubieran traído un balón de futbol.

Endo: Pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Haruna: Pues regresa a tu casa y trae algo no se cualquier juguete que tengas.

Endo: Bien.

Endo se iba a ir cuando, Natsumi se acerco a el:

Natsumi: Endo ¿A dónde vas?

Endo: Voy a traer otro juguete.

Natsumi: Te puedo acompañar.

Endo: Si.

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**¿Cómo será el resto del día?**

**¿Endo lograra encontrar otra cosa que no sea un balón de futbol?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Capitulo 12: El castillo.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y algunas aclaraciones.

Natsumi estaba acompañando a Endo a su casa a traer un juguete.

Natsumi: ¿Endo tienes otro juguete?

Endo: No se, no creo.

Natsumi: Endo ¿Hay algo que te interese aparte del futbol?

Endo: mmm… (Creo que seria ella pero no se lo voy a decir ahora esperare un momento mejor) ¿Cómo que otra cosa podría interesarme?

Natsumi: No se pues, alguna otra cosa como otro pasatiempo, la escuela, el amor. –El último lo dijo susurrando pero Endo la escucho.

Endo: Pues si el amor tal vez.

Natsumi: De verdad el amor pues yo también.

Endo: (A Natsumi le gusta alguien creo que ya perdí mi oportunidad) A Natsumi en serio te gusta alguien.

Natsumi: Si.

Endo: ¿Lo conozco?

Natsumi: Si.

Endo: ¿Esta en el equipo?

Natsumi: Si.

Endo: ¿Vive en Inazuma?

Natsumi: Si.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa de Endo hasta la puerta, de repente la mama de Endo abrió la puerta.

Mama de Endo: ¿Mamoru que haces aquí?

Endo: Vine a traer algo.

Mama de Endo: Veo que trajiste una amiga.

Endo: Si, Vamos Natsumi.

Natsumi: ¿Qué? Pensé que me quedaría aquí afuera esperándote.

Mama de Endo: No seas tímida entra.

Endo y Natsumi subieron al cuarto de Endo para buscar algún juguete que no fuera un balón, después de un rato de buscar.

Endo: ¡Aquí no voy a encontrar nada!

Natsumi: Pues creo que vas a tener que dejarlo así.

Después Endo comenzó a mover unas cajas y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Endo: Creo que encontré algo.

Natsumi: Si creo que te divertirás con eso.

Endo: Bueno vámonos.

Natsumi: Bien.

Natsumi y Endo se fueron de nuevo para la escuela con los demás.

**Con los demás:**

Midorikawa se acerco a donde estaba Tobitaka.

Midorikawa: ¿Qué juguete trajiste? Es esa piedra que tienes allí.

Tobitaka: (Como puede pensar que traigo una piedra como juguete me voy a divertir un rato) Si.

Midorikawa: ¿Cómo juegas con una piedra?

Tobitaka: ¿De verdad quieres jugar con la piedra?

Midorikawa: Si.

Tobitaka la arrojo la piedra en la cabeza a Midorikawa haciendo que se desmallara.

Tobitaka: Espero que te hallas divertido.

Hiroto se acerco a Tobitaka para preguntarle algo.

Hiroto: ¿Qué le paso a Midorikawa?

Tobitaka: Se desmallo mientras jugábamos.

Hiroto: ¿Crees que este bien?

Tobitaka: Yo digo que si.

Hiroto: Esta bien.

En otra parte:

Kogure estaba molestando a los demás, y les estaba arrojando los globos con agua.

Someoka: ¡KOGURE! –Someoka comenzó a perseguir a Kogure.

Kogure: No me vas a atrapar Tortuga.

Someoka: ¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR KOGURE!

Kogure le saca la lengua a Someoka, mientras seguía arrojando globos por todas partes, uno de los globos le cayó a Tobitaka.

Tobitaka: ¡KOGURE! –Tobitaka también salió corriendo detrás de el.

De repente Tobitaka cae en un oyó que hizo Kogure.

Tobitaka: ¡Kogure cuando salga de aquí no volverás a ver la luz del sol!

Kogure: La trampa no era para ti Tobitaka si no para Someoka.

De repente Someoka También se cae pero en otro oyó que también hizo Kogure.

Someoka: ¡Kogure sácame de aquí o veras lo que es no poder caminar!

Kogure: ¡Nunca!

En el tiempo que Endo y Natsumi no estaban Kido le quito su juguete a casi todo el equipo.

Tachimukai: Kido me quito mi juguete no es justo. –Haruna escucho lo que Tachimukai dijo y le dio el pizarrón de Fudou.

Haruna: Ten.

Tachimukai: De donde sacaste eso.

Haruna: Mi hermano lo dejo por ahí y yo lo recogí para dártelo.

Tachimukai: Gracias, ¿Haruna quieres jugar conmigo?

Haruna: Si.

De repente llegaron Endo y Natsumi.

Endo: Bien a jugar.

Kido se dio cuenta del juguete que tenia Endo y se lo quito.

Kido: ¡Oh! Mini pinball Dámelo. –Dijo mientras se lo quitaba.

Endo: Kido devuélveme mi juguete.

Kido: Que te doy Endo. –Dijo en un tono de burla.

Endo: Se fue triste a donde estaba Natsumi.

Natsumi: ¿Endo que te paso?

Endo: Kido me quito mi juguete.

Natsumi: No te preocupes. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a donde Kido dejo los juguetes de los demás, Natsumi agarro uno y se lo dio a Endo.

Natsumi: Ten.

Endo: Gracias, me gustan lo robots.

Natsumi: Me alegra haberte ayudado.

Endo: Natsumi ¿Puedo ver la muñeca que trajiste?

Natsumi: Si.

Endo: Que hermosa muñeca.

Natsumi: Si que es muy hermosa.

Endo: Si y tiene el mismo bonito cabello que tu. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Natsumi: Gracias, Endo.

Endo: ¿Natsumi puedo jugar contigo?

Natsumi: Si.

Endo: Bien Digamos que el robot protege a la muñeca.

Natsumi: De que la va a proteger.

Endo: De cualquier peligro porque el robot no quiere que la muñeca salga lastimada.

Natsumi: (Que estará intentando Endo bueno mejor no me pregunto y juego con el un rato).

Endo: Bien comencemos a jugar.

**Con Goenji y Yuca:**

Yuca: Hermano ¿Puedo jugar contigo?

Goenji: Si.

Yuca: Bien yo quiero jugar con el tigre que tienes allí.

Goenji: Bien porque yo quiero al jaguar. –Dijo regalándole una gran sonrisa a su hermana.

Yuca: Bien, Hermano los animales salvajes están conviviendo.

Goenji: Si pero un peligro se acerca.

Yuca: ¿Cuál?

Goenji: El oso gigante. (Es el oso que trajo Yuca).

Yuca: O no hay que proteger a los demás animales.

Goenji: Si vamos a escondernos. –Dijo para después agarrar a Yuca y llevársela cargada para correr con ella.

**Con Tachimukai y Haruna:**

Haruna y Tachimukai había hecho un castillo con unas cajas que encontraron en la escuela y las usaron para hacer el castillo, el castillo era muy grande a pesar de estar hecho de cajas.

Tachimukai: Bien creo que nos quedo bien el castillo.

Haruna: Si.

Tachimukai: Bien yo quiero se el rey del castillo.

Haruna: Esta bien, tengo un idea préstame el pizarrón.

Haruna escribió en el pizarrón "El reino de TachiHaru"

Tachimukai: ¿Por qué escribiste eso?

Haruna: Es que es el reino de Tachimukai y Haruna.

Tachimukai: Ya entendí pero mmm… (Haruna me esta intentando decir que le gusto).

Haruna: Tachimukai porque no entramos.

Tachimukai: Bien.

**Con Fudou y Fuyuka:**

Fudou: Ya me aburrí.

Fuyuka: Bien ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Fudou: No se Haber tengo unas opciones:

Seguir jugando con los mega bloks o molestar a Kido.

Molestar a alguien o molestar a Kido.

Tomar el juguete que Kido me quito y jugar con el o molestar a Kido.

Ir me de aquí o molestar a Kido y la ultima:

Molestar a Kido.

Fuyuka: Creo que la mejor es la tercera opción.

Fudou: Molestar a Kido.

Fuyuka: No ir por el juguete que Kido te quito.

Fudou empezó a buscar el pizarrón pero no lo encontraba hasta que:

Fudou: (Que hace mi juguete allí en ese castillo hecho de cajas).

Fudou fue por el pizarrón, pero Kido se puso a buscar a Haruna y se encontró con el pizarrón con lo que decía.

Kido: Que significa eso. –Kido entro al castillo.

Kido: Haruna que significa lo que escribieron en el pizarrón.

Tachimukai: Kido tranquilo solo estábamos jugando.

Kido: ¡NO ME QUIERO CALMAR! –Ese grito se oyó por toda la escuela y todos fueron a ver que era lo que pasaba.

Endo: ¿Qué pasa?

Tachimukai: Nada solo que Kido me quiere hacer daño.

Haruna: Hermano no le hagas daño a Tachimukai.

Sakuma: Kido cálmate mira el lado bueno tu cuñado no es Fudou.

Kido: Eso no me importa Haruna contéstame.

Haruna: Bueno pero deja de gritar.

Todo el mundo comenzó a discutir adentro del castillo, mientras que Fudou trataba de lograr bajar el pizarrón (Es que el pizarrón estaba en lo más alto del catillo).

Fuyuka: Fudou ya deja eso.

Fudou: Primero quiero mi pizarrón.

Fuyuka: Vas a destruir el castillo.

Fuyuka tenia razón después de que Fudou logro bajar su pizarrón el castillo se empezó a caer encima de todos.

**Espero que les allá gustado, si quieren pueden dejar un comentario, valla que raro es la primera vez que se los pido pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.**

**¿Todos saldrán dañados por el accidente del castillo?**

**¿Kido matara a Tachimukai?**

**¿Habrá valido la pena para Fudou que le cayera encima el castillo por su pizarrón?**

**¿Kido le devolverá los juguetes a todos?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Capitulo 13: El parque.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y algunas aclaraciones.

El castillo se había caído encima de los jugadores.

Endo: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Tachimukai: No se pero estoy vivo todavía.

Kido: ¿Haruna donde estas? –Dijo mientras empezaba a buscar a Haruna.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué? ¿Haruna no esta? –Tachimukai comenzó a buscar a Haruna también.

Haruna: Aquí estoy. –Dijo mientras se quitaba unas cajas de encimas.

Kido: ¿Te paso algo?

Haruna: No.

Tachimukai: Que bueno que estas bien.

Haruna: Gracias Tachimukai.

Kido: (Ahora que me acuerdo yo estaba discutiendo con Haruna por lo de Tachimukai) ¿Haruna me vas contestar lo que te había preguntado?

Haruna: De que hablas.

Kido: De lo del pizarrón.

Haruna: Hablas de eso, pues solo era un juego.

Kido: Como que un juego.

Tachimukai: Si, Haruna y yo jugábamos a… (Si le digo a Kido que jugábamos a que éramos los reyes del castillo me va a hacer daño) Al sirviente de la Reyna.

Haruna: (Tachimukai le esta mintiendo a Kido, mejor hago lo mismo no quiero que Kido le grite a Tachimukai) Si es verdad.

Kido: Bien (Me creen un idiota bueno no importa pero mientras Tachimukai no haga algo que me moleste no le diré nada).

**En otra parte:**

Fuyuka se estaba quitando unas cajas de encima

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou! (Donde estará Fudou le dije que iba a destruir el castillo y ahora nos cayó encima a todos).

Fudou también estaba debajo de unas cajas solo que a el le cayo encima Kabeyama.

Fudou: Alguien ayúdeme.

Fuyuka fue corriendo a ayudarlo.

Fuyuka: ¿Estas bien?

Fudou: No, siento como si me hubiera caído encima 1000 toneladas.

Fuyuka: Porque no intentas levantarte.

Fudou intento levantarse pero no podía caminar bien.

Fuyuka: Creo que lo mejor es que te sientes.

Fudou: No siento las piernas.

Fuyuka: Fudou no seas exagerado.

Fudou: Bien pero me duele todo el cuerpo.

**En otra parte:**

Natsumi había caído encima de Endo.

Natsumi: ¿Endo estas bien?

Endo: No, ¿Te podrías quitar de encima?

Natsumi: Perdón. –Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Endo: Gracias.

Natsumi: Endo ¿Te lastimaste?

Endo: Un poco no importa ¿Natsumi tu te lastimaste?

Natsumi: No, pero fue gracias a ti. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a Endo para abrasarlo.

Endo: (Natsumi me abrazo, que bien se siente, ojala yo fuera quien le gustara).

Natsumi: Endo, eres un gran amigo (Si tan solo supieras lo que siento).

Endo: Natsumi, tu también.

Haruna: Bien creo que ya nos todos se deberían de ir por el día de hoy.

Kido: Bien pero ¿Haruna ya sabes que vamos a hacer mañana?

Haruna: Pues si vamos a un parque.

Kido: Bien.

Todos se retiraron para estar listos para el día de mañana.

**Al día siguiente:**

Todos ya habían llegado ala escuela.

Haruna: Bien vamos al parque.

Todos fueron al parque:

Endo: (debería decirle a Natsumi que viniera conmigo a jugar por el parque).

Endo se acerco a Natsumi para decirle que lo acompañara.

Endo: Natsumi ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Natsumi: Si.

**En otra parte:**

Tachimukai estaba hablando con Toramaru:

Tachimukai: (Quiero jugar con Haruna, pero Kido esta aquí, tengo que hallar la forma de que se valla mmm…)

Toramaru: ¿En que piensas Tachimukai?

Tachimukai: Pues en como distraer a Kido para jugar con Haruna sin que me grite.

Toramaru: Y si le pedimos ayuda a Sakuma.

Tachimukai: Pues creo que es una idea fantastica.

Toramaru y Tachimukai llamaron a Sakuma.

Sakuma: ¿Qué quieren?

Tachimukai: Que me ayudes otra vez.

Sakuma: Quieres que distraiga a Kido.

Tachimukai: Si.

Sakuma: Esta vez no creo que me haga caso será mejor buscar a otra persona para distraerlo.

Los tres se pusieron a pensar hasta que:

Toramaru: Ya se Fudou.

Sakuma: No creo que Fudou nos ayude.

Tachimukai: Y si le decimos a Fuyuka que me ayude a convencer a Fudou.

Sakuma: Si que quieres salir con Haruna.

Ellos se acercaron a Fudou quien estaba con Fuyuka.

Tachimukai: Fudou ¿Me puedes ayudar en algo?

Fudou: (Tachimukai quiere que lo ayude mmm…no tengo ganas) No.

Fuyuka: Fudou ni siquiera sabes cual es el favor.

Fudou: No necesito saber que es simplemente no quiero.

Fuyuka: Fudou vamos ayuda a Tachimukai.

Fudou: (Porque Fuyuka me ruega tanto, ni modo voy a tener que ayudarlo sino Fuyuka no me va a dejar en paz) Bien.

Tachimukai: Es que quiero que distraigas a Kido en lo que yo voy a jugar con Haruna a otro lugar.

Fudou: Así que al portero le gusta la hermana del celoso y sobre protector.

Tachimukai: Si, pero me vas a ayudar.

Fudou: Bueno pero lo tienes que hacer rápido.

Tachimukai: Si.

Fudou: Sakuma ve a hablar con Kido y cuando me veas detrás de el le dices que camine o algo así.

Sakuma: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Fudou: Ya veras.

Sakuma fue a hablar con Kido mientras Fudou se puso detrás de el y se paro encima de su capa, Sakuma vio a Fudou detrás de Kido así que le dijo a Kido que se moviera, Kido hizo caso de lo que le dijo Sakuma, Kido se cayo.

Kido: (Pero que paso por que me caí) Kido se levanto y mira que el culpable fue Fudou.

Fudou: Kido te gusta comer tierra. –Dijo en tono de burla.

Kido: Fudou me las vas a pagar. –Kido salió corriendo detrás de Fudou mientras que Tachimukai iba a donde estaba Haruna.

Tachimukai: Haruna ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Haruna: Si.

Los dos se fueron a jugar a otra parte del parque lejos de Kido.

**Con Kido y Fudou:**

Kido y Fudou seguían corriendo por el parque hasta que:

Fudou: (Necesito deshacerme de Kido, quiero un día tranquilo).

Kido: Fudou deja de correr.

Fudou: Jamás.

Fudou llego a donde había un árbol donde también estaba Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: ¿Kido te sigue persiguiendo?

Fudou: Si.

Fuyuka: (Me siento algo culpable por mi culpa Kido esta persiguiendo a Fudou) Sube al árbol no creo que te encuentre ahí.

Fudou se subió al árbol como le dijo Fuyuka, Kido se acerco para preguntarle algo a Fuyuka.

Kido: Fuyuka ¿Has visto a Fudou?

Fuyuka: No.

Kido: ¿De verdad no lo has visto?

Fuyuka: No lo he visto.

Kido se puso a ver para todos lados, pero la rama donde Fudou estaba se rompió entonces Fudou cayo encima de Kido.

Fuyuka: ¿Fudou estas bien?

Fudou: Si, pero creo que Kido no.

Kido se había quedado inconsciente.

Fuyuka: ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Fudou: mmm… pásame esa rama de allá.

Fuyuka: Esta bien. –Dijo mientras le pasaba la rama.

Fudou comenzó a picar a Kido con una rama.

Fuyuka: ¿Para que haces eso?

Fudou: Para ver si sigue vivo.

Fuyuka: Respira, eso significa que sigue vivo.

Fudou: Bien.

De repente llego Sakuma.

Sakuma: ¿Qué le paso a Kido?

Fudou: Se cayó.

Sakuma: Kido se cayó.

Fudou: ¿Estas sordo? Te estoy diciendo que si.

Sakuma: Ni modo me lo voy a tener que llevar.

Sakuma agarro a Kido de los pies y arrastraba el cuerpo de Kido a otro lugar.

Fudou: ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Fuyuka: Porque no vamos a los columpios de allá.

Fudou: Bien.

**Con Endo y Natsumi:  
**Endo y Natsumi estaban jugando en la resbaladilla.

Natsumi: No estoy segura de jugar en la resbaladilla.

Endo: Vamos Natsumi, no te va a pasar nada yo me voy a quedar aquí debajo de la resbaladilla para qué no te pase nada.

Natsumi se subió en la resbaladilla y cuando bajo por ella cayo encima de Endo.

Natsumi: (Porque tenía que caer encima de Endo estamos demasiado cerca).

Endo: (Natsumi y yo estamos muy cerca esto no me gusta).

**Espero que les allá gustado dejen sus comentarios por favor.**

**¿Cómo pasaran su día Haruna y Tachimukai?**

**¿Donde terminara Kido estando desmallado?**

**¿Endo y Natsumi pasaran más tiempo juntos?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Capitulo 14: ¡Que dia!

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y algunas aclaraciones.

Endo: (Y ahora que hago, bueno primero hablar) Natsumi.

Natsumi: (Creo que me tengo calmar el corazón me esta latiendo mas rápido).

Endo: ¿Natsumi te podrías levantar? (Porque el corazón me esta latiendo mas rápido, que raro esto solo me pasa cuando estoy entrenando).

Natsumi: Si. -Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Endo: Natsumi ¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez? (Tengo que dejar de ponerme nervioso cuando estoy con Natsumi).

Natsumi: Endo lo siento mucho.

Endo: No importa.

De repente llega Sakuma arrastrando el cuerpo de Kido.

Endo: ¿Qué le paso a Kido?

Sakuma: Se cayó.

Endo: Bueno pero ¿Por qué arrastras su cuerpo?

Sakuma: Es que pesa demasiado.

Endo: Bueno pero déjalo en otro lugar si no lo quieres cargar.

Sakuma: Tienes razón que tal si lo dejamos en ese caballito mecánico de allá.

(Aclaración: Es de esos caballos mecánicos de los que le metes monedas y se mueven, los niños se suben en esos caballos casi todo el tiempo.)

Endo: No crees que la gente lo vera raro.

Sakuma: Tienes razón. –Dijo para meterle una moneda al caballo mecánico para que se moviera. Ahora no lo verán raro.

Endo: Esta bien.

Natsumi: De verdad lo piensan dejar así.

Endo: Pues porque no.

Natsumi: Le podría pasar algo.

Endo: No creo además sigo enojado con el porque ayer me quito mi juguete.

Sakuma: Ahora que lo recuerdo a mí también me hizo lo mismo ayer.

Natsumi: Entonces lo van a dejar así.

Sakuma y Endo: Si.

Natsumi: Esta bien, dejemos a Kido aquí espero que no le pase nada.

Endo: Natsumi no te preocupes no le pasara nada.

**Con Haruna y Tachimukai:**

Haruna: (Yo debería decirle algo a Tachimukai este silencio incomoda) Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Si.

Haruna: ¿Te agrada mi hermano?

Tachimukai: (Kido agradarme mas bien me asusta pero no le puedo decir eso a Haruna, vamos haber Kido me agrada mmm… NO) Si.

Haruna: (Que bien que le agrade mi hermano pensé que le tenia miedo o algo así será mas fácil que ellos se lleven bien) Que bueno.

Tachimukai: (Porque le dije que si Kido me asusta bueno no me debería de asustar después de todo podría caerle bien o simplemente odiarme) ¿Haruna Que tan sobre protector es Kido?

Haruna: Pues… (No se tal vez sea capaz de hacerle daño a alguien bueno no estoy segura tal vez si le llega a caer bien Tachimukai no será tan difícil que convivan) No se.

Tachimukai: (Para que pregunte eso mejor le tomo la mano a Haruna). –Tachimukai le tomo la mano a Haruna.

Haruna: (Tachimukai me tomo la mano, me siento muy emocionada). –Haruna solo sonrió.

Tachimukai: (Haruna sonrió eso significa que no le molesta que le tome la mano, espero que Fudou mantenga a Kido lejos de nosotros).

Tachimukai y Haruna siguieron caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba el caballo mecánico donde estaba Kido Tachimukai volteo a ver a donde estaba Kido, Haruna no se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba allí.

Tachimukai: (Que hace Kido aquí espera… Esta desmallado que alivio pero igual tengo que hacer que Haruna no se de cuenta de que Kido esta desmallado). Haruna mira un avión.

Haruna: ¿Dónde?

Tachimukai: Allá.

Tachimukai metió otra moneda al caballo mecánico.

Haruna: Yo no vi ningún avión.

Tachimukai: Creo que me equivoque.

Haruna volteo a ver a donde estaba su hermano.

Haruna: ¿Mi hermano esta ahí?

Tachimukai: Si, pero no ves que se esta divirtiendo dejémoslo solo. –Dijo mientras jalaba a Haruna de la mano.

Haruna: Si pero, no crees que yo.

Tachimukai la llevo a un carrusel que estaba cerca de allí.

Haruna: Tachimukai ¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar con Kido?

Tachimukai: (Y ahora que voy a hacer tengo que pensar rápido haber mmm…).

Haruna: Tachimukai me vas a… -A Haruna no le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar porque Tachimukai la abrazo.

Tachimukai: (Espero que esto funcione, que bien se siente abrasar a Haruna).

Haruna: Tachimukai… (Tachimukai me abrazo no lo puedo creer).

Tachimukai se separo de Haruna, pero los dos estaban sonrojados.

Haruna: ¿Quieres jugar con el carrusel?

Tachimukai: Si.

**Con Fudou y Fuyuka:**

Fuyuka miraba a Fudou mientras los dos seguían en los columpios.

Fudou: (Porque Fuyuka me mira tanto, me esta poniendo nervioso).

Fuyuka: (Me pregunto y a Fudou ¿Le gustara a alguien?)

Fudou: (Porque me pongo nervioso si Fuyuka me mira tanto, mejor no sigo pensando en eso). –Fudou desvio la mirada a otro lado.

Fuyuka: Fudou ¿Te pasa algo?

Fudou: No. –Fudou seguía sin verla a los ojos.

Fuyuka: ¿Estas seguro?

Fudou: Si, estoy seguro de que no me pasa nada.

Fuyuka: (Que le pasara a Fudou, bueno no importa pero mejor le pregunto).

Fudou: (Y ahora como hago para que Fuyuka me deje de mirar mmm… Ya se mejor hablo con ella) Fuyuka ¿Ahí alguien que no te agrade?

Fuyuka: No.

Fudou: No puedo creer que no haya alguien que no te agrade.

Fuyuka: Pues si había alguien que no me agradaba.

Fudou: ¿Quién?

Fuyuka: Pues tu antes.

Fudou: ¡Ah! No te agradaba.

Fuyuka: Pues no eras muy abusivo y grosero con los demás y lo sigues siendo.

Fudou: Entonces no te agrado.

Fuyuka: Si me agradas solo que antes no te conocía como ahora.

Fudou: Como ahora que me hablas.

Fuyuka: Pues si, además es muy divertido ver cuando Kido te persigue.

Fudou: Para mi no lo es.

Fuyuka: Pero es divertido para ti, molestar a Kido.

Fudou: Bien, Si me gusta molestar a Kido.

Fuyuka: ¿Fudou te gusta alguien?

Fudou: (¿Qué? Fuyuka me esta preguntando algo tan tonto, porque me gustaría alguien, ahora no pienso en esas cosas, porque lo pienso mejor se lo digo) Fuyuka a mi…

Fudou no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a contestarle a Fuyuka porque Fuyuka vio a un cachorro que estaba allí.

Fuyuka: Mira Fudou que bonito cachorro.

Fudou: (Fuyuka me pregunta algo tonto y se distrae con un cachorro, da igual).

Fuyuka: Fudou quieres cargar al cachorro.

Fudou: No creo que quiera.

Fuyuka: Bien ten. –Dijo mientras se lo daba para cargarlo.

Fudou: (Porque ella hace esto).

Fuyuka: Que bonitos se miran juntos. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Fudou: (¿Qué cosa me dijo Fuyuka? Haber mejor me tranquilizo pero me estoy poniendo nervioso y creo que… no mejor ya no pienso en nada).

Fudou se comenzó a sonrojar y Fuyuka se dio cuenta.

Fuyuka: ¿Fudou estas bien?

Fudou: S- Si. –Dijo bastante nervioso.

Fuyuka: (Que raro se puso Fudou será que se puso así por lo que dije).

Fudou: (Porque no me dejo de poner nervioso, ya no se que hacer para calmarme mejor dejo de ver a Fuyuka a los ojos). –Fudou desvió la mirada para otro lado.

Fuyuka: ¿Fudou quieres hablar sobre algo?

Fudou: No.

Fuyuka: (Que divertido Fudou esta nervioso).

**Con Haruna y Tachimukai:**

Haruna y Tachimukai dejaron de jugar en el carrusel y empezaron a caminar en el parque.

Tachimukai: (Quisiera hacer algo mas que abrasar a Haruna).

Haruna: En que piensas Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: En nada importante.

Haruna: ¿Tachimukai porque me abrasaste?

Tachimukai: Pues fue porque tenía ganas de abrasar a alguien.

Haruna: Bueno creo que tiene sentido.

Tachimukai: (Le tengo que decir).

Haruna: (Tachimukai porque me abrasaste quisiera saber porque).

Tachimukai: Haruna tu a mi me… -Tachimukai no pudo terminar de hablar pues vio el a Fudou y a Fuyuka con el cachorro.

Haruna: Tachimukai mira ese hermoso cachorro.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué?

Haruna se fue corriendo a ver al cachorro.

**Con Natsumi y Endo:**

Natsumi y Endo empezaron a caminar en el parque.

Endo: (Natsumi yo quisiera poder tomarte la mano, porque no lo hago).

Natsumi: (Que día el de hoy pero que puedo hacer).

Endo le tomo la mano a Natsumi.

Natsumi: Endo.

Endo: Natsumi yo… -Y Paso lo mismo que con Haruna ella se distrajo con el cachorro.

Natsumi: Mira que hermoso cachorro.

Natsumi también se fue a ver al cachorro.

Fudou se alejo de donde estaban las chicas con el cachorro y se fue con los chicos.

Fudou: ¿Qué les paso?

Tachimukai: Quisiera ser ese cachorro.

Endo: Detesto a ese cachorro.

Tachimukai se fue a sentar a un árbol y se comenzó a hacer circulitos en el suelo con un aura obscura alrededor.

Endo simplemente se quedo parado viendo fijamente a Natsumi.

Fudou: Como es posible que no hagan nada.

Fudou le arrojo una piedra a Tachimukai y a Endo lo tiro al suelo.

Tachimukai y Endo se empezaron a quejar haciendo que las chicas fueran a donde estaban para ayudarlos.

Natsumi: ¿Endo estas bien?

Endo: Si, Tu me haces sentir mejor.

Natsumi se comenzó a sonrojar.

Haruna: Tachimukai ¿Te duele mucho? –Dijo mientras comenzaba a poner su mano en la cabeza de Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Ahora que tu estas aquí no.

Haruna y Tachimukai se comenzaron a Sonrojar.

Fuyuka se acerco a Fudou.

Fuyuka: Tú hiciste eso verdad.

Fudou: No se de que hablas.

Fuyuka solo sonrió al ver que Fudou había ayudado a Tachimukai y Endo.

**Espero que les allá gustado, dejen sus comentarios por favor.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores.**

**¿Haruna se recordara de su hermano?**

**¿Endo y Tachimukai les dirán a las chicas lo que sienten?**

**¿Cómo serán los últimos días de esta semana?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Capitulo 15: Pintura para niños.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

Después, Fudou y Fuyuka se fueron a caminar dejando a los demás allá.

Fuyuka: (Fudou ayudo a Endo y Tachimukai que extraño, bueno no importa).

Fudou: (¿Por qué me puse nervioso antes? Ya no importa ahora mejor trato de pasar el resto del día tranquilo).

Fuyuka: (En que pensara tanto Fudou) ¿Fudou en que piensas?

Fudou: En nada.

Fuyuka: No te creo.

Fudou: ¿En que crees que estaba pensando?

Fuyuka: No se en como molestar a Kido.

Fudou: No siempre pienso en como molestar a Kido.

Fuyuka: Bueno, entonces no se.

Fudou: Pues no pensaba en nada.

Fuyuka: Bien ya no voy a preguntar.

Fudou y Fuyuka siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con Kido desmallado.

Fuyuka: Fudou mira es Kido.

Fudou: ¡Kido esta en un caballo mecánico! –Dijo mientras se empezaba a reír.

Fuyuka: ¿Crees que este bien?

Fudou: Si, no pensé que Sakuma lo fuera a dejar aquí.

Fuyuka: No crees que debemos hacer algo.

Fudou: Si, tienes razón. –Fudou llamo a un niño que estaba ahí.

Fudou: Niño ¿Quieres hacerme un favor?

Niño: Depende que me dará a cambio.

Fudou: Mira lo que tienes que hacer es poner una moneda en ese caballo mecánico de allá.

Niño: Se refiere a ese caballo mecánico donde hay alguien desmallado.

Fudou: Si, metes una moneda en el caballo cada vez que pare.

Niño: ¿Y de donde saco las monedas?

Fudou: Yo te doy una bolsa llena de monedas y las que sobren serán para ti.

Niño: Entonces si.

Fudou le dio la bolsa con monedas al niño.

Fuyuka: Fudou ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?

Fudou: No, solo mira que divertido se ve Kido.

Fuyuka se empieza a reír.

Fudou: Ves también te dio risa.

Fuyuka: Si Kido se ve muy divertido.

Fudou: Bien vámonos antes de que Kido despierte.

Fuyuka y Fudou siguieron caminando en el parque.

**Con los demás:**

Endo, Natsumi, Tachimukai y Haruna se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo así que regresaron con los demás.

Endo: Bien creo que es hora de irnos.

Tachimukai: Que lastima.

Aki: Bien ¿Todos se divirtieron?

Hiroto: No Midorikawa estovo tratando de forzarme a comprarle un helado porque no traía dinero.

Midorikawa: ¡PORQUE NO LO HICISTE AHORA MUERO DE HAMBRE!

Hiroto: Midorikawa ya no exageres.

Midorikawa: No es exagerar yo solo quería un helado y no me quisiste prestar dinero.

Hiroto: Porque no me lo vas a pagar.

Midorikawa: Si te lo iba a pagar.

Hiroto: Entonces págame lo que me debes.

Midorikawa: Aceptas dulces.

Hiroto: No.

Midorikawa: Aceptas cheques.

Hiroto: Ni siquiera has entrado a un banco.

Midorikawa: Aceptas vales de supermercado.

Hiroto: ¡Midorikawa!

Aki: Como es que discuten por una tontería.

Haruna: Bueno están todos.

Sakuma: Faltan Fuyuka y Fudou.

Haruna: Que raro que todavía no hallan llegado.

Sakuma: Tal vez se quedaron viendo el atardecer juntos.

Haruna: No deberías decir eso.

Sakuma: ¿Por qué?

Haruna: Porque Fudou esta detrás de ti.

Sakuma: No voy a creer de nuevo en eso.

Fudou: ¡Hola Sakuma! –Fudou le pego a Sakuma en la cabeza.

Sakuma: ¿Por qué me pegaste en la cabeza?

Fudou: Porque será Sakuma.

Sakuma: No entiendo de qué hablas.

Fudou golpea de nuevo a Sakuma y le dice: Me refiero a lo del atardecer.

Sakuma: Te referías a eso.

Fudou: ¡Si, de que mas estaría hablando!

Sakuma: Bien pero ya no me pegues.

Haruna: Bueno vámonos ya.

Tobitaka: Bien. –Tobitaka antes de irse con los demás pateo una roca que esta ahí.

La roca salió volando y le cayo a Kido en la cabella haciendo que se desmayara de nuevo.

Kido: ¿Qué me paso? –De repente la roca le cayó en la cabeza.

Tobitaka: ¿Dónde estará mi roca? ¡Que importa! –Tobitaka oyó un ruido como la roca le hubiera caído en la cabeza a alguien. Que raro.

Todos se fueron a la escuela y Haruna se dio cuenta de que Kido no estaba y comenzó a buscarlo, le pregunto a Sakuma, Fudou y Fuyuka si no lo habían visto.

Haruna: ¿Fudou has visto a mi hermano?

Fudou: (Ahora que recuerdo lo dejamos en el parque con ese niño) No.

Haruna: ¿Sakuma has visto a mi hermano?

Sakuma: (No puede ser olvide a Kido en el parque) Pues no recuerdo haberlo visto.

Haruna: ¿Fuyuka dime por favor que has visto a mi hermano?

Fuyuka: Creo si se donde esta.

Fuyuka a donde esta Fudou.

Fuyuka: ¿Fudou podrías traer a Kido devuelta?

Fudou: Que gano yo con eso.

Fuyuka: Fudou por favor. –Fuyuka le pone ojitos de perrito a Fudou.

Fudou: Bien. –Dijo sonrojado.

Fuyuka: Gracias.

Sakuma: ¡Ja ja le haces caso a tu novia!

Fudou: Tú vienes conmigo.

Sakuma: ¿Por qué?

Fudou: Porque fue tu idea dejarlo ahí, por que le diré a todos que fuiste tu, y te golpeare si no lo haces ¿Alguna duda?

Sakuma: Si ¿Fuyuka es tu novia?

Fudou: Te preguntare algo ¿Quieres morir hoy?

Sakuma: Siendo sincero extraño a Kido. –Dijo muy asustado.

Fudou: Vámonos.

Cuando llegaron al parque.

Sakuma: ¡Mira una roca!

Fudou: Y que tiene de interesante una roca.

Sakuma: ¿Tenemos que cargar a Kido?

Fudou: ¡No, vamos a llamar un taxi para que nos vallamos de vacaciones, por supuesto que lo vamos a cargar!

Sakuma: Eso me dolió mucho, no tenias porque decirme algo tan ofensivo.

Fudou: Es que haces preguntas tontas.

Sakuma: Bien mejor me callo.

Fudou: Bien vámonos, Sakuma apúrate.

Sakuma: Bien.

Fudou y Sakuma regresaron a la escuela.

Haruna: ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano?

Sakuma: Tuvo un terrible accidente.

Haruna: Podrían llevarlo a casa.

Sakuma: Si (Voy a tener que seguir cargando a Kido).

Haruna: Bueno después voy a curar a mi hermano, ahora les diré que vamos a hacer mañana.

Sakuma: Bien dilo rápido para que nos podamos ir.

Haruna: Vamos a Pintar.

Endo: ¿Vamos a pintar?

Haruna: Si, como cuando éramos niños y pintábamos con las manos.

Fudou: ¡Que! Vamos a pintar con las manos. –Fudou y Sakuma soltaron a Kido sin darse cuenta.

Sakuma: Fudou levantémoslo rápido antes de que Haruna se de cuenta.

Fudou y Sakuma levantaron a Kido.

Haruna escucho el ruido de cuando Kido cayó al suelo volteo a ver pero, Sakuma y Fudou ya lo habían levantado.

Haruna: Bueno eso era lo que les iba a decir.

Endo: Valla hacia mucho tiempo que no pintaba con las manos.

Sakuma: Haruna vámonos rápido porque Kido pesa.

Fudou: Sakuma deja de quejarte.

Haruna: Si, vámonos adiós. –Dijo mientras se iba.

Todos se fueron a sus casas.

**Al día siguiente:**

Todos llegaron listos para pintar.

Haruna: Bien aquí esta la pintura que vamos a usar.

Fudou se quedo viendo a la pintura y tomo un poco con la mano.

Fudou: No estoy seguro de pintar con las manos. –Fudou comenzó a mover la mano haciendo que la pintura fuera a caer en la cara de Kido.

Kido: ¡Fudou!

Fudou: Esta vez no lo hice con intensión.

Kido: No te creo Fudou.

Kido y Fudou comenzaron a lanzarse pintura.

Fudou: Kido para ya.

Kido: No.

Siguieron arrojándose pintura entre ellos, pero también le tiraban pintura a los demás, Fudou le arrojo sin darse cuenta pintura a Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou! –Fudou no la escucho porque seguía arrojándole pintura a Kido, pero Fubuki fue a ayudarla.

Fubuki: ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Fuyuka: Si, gracias.

Fubuki: No tienes por que agradecerme.

Fuyuka y Fubuki comenzaron a conversar, mientras que Fudou y Kido seguían arrojándose pintura.

Fudou: Ya Kido que fue un accidente lo de la pintura, ya no me arrojes pintura.

Kido: Bien. –Kido en vez de arrojarle pintura le arrojo una roca en la cabeza.

Fudou se cayó al suelo.

Kido: (No pensé que le diera tan duro con la roca) Fudou ¿Estas bien?

Fudou: (Me arroja una roca en la cabeza y me pregunta si estoy bien) NO.

Kido: No quería hacerte tanto daño aunque te lo mereces por todo lo que me has hecho.

Fudou seguía en el suelo, de repente se dio cuenta de que Fuyuka estaba hablando con Fubuki.

Fudou: (Eso explica por que Fuyuka no me ha hablado hoy, pero porque ella tendría que hablar con Fubuki).

Casi todos se dieron cuenta de lo que le paso a Fudou y se acercaron.

Haruna: Fudou ¿Qué te paso?

Fudou: Pregúntale a Kido. –Fudou siguió viendo como Fuyuka hablaba con Fubuki.

De repente llega Rica insinuándoles a todos que Fubuki y Fuyuka están hablando.

Rika: Ya se dieron cuenta de que Fubuki esta conversando con Fuyuka.

Toko: Ya Rika eso no significa nada.

Rika: Por supuesto que si.

Haruna: Bueno ya ¿Fudou ya te sientes mejor?

Fudou: No creo y que Kido la arrojo con mucha fuerza.

Kido: Tú comenzaste.

Fudou: Lo de la pintura fue un accidente y lo de ayer también.

Kido: Pues todavía me duele lo de ayer.

Fudou: A mi eso no me importa. (Fuyuka sigue hablando con Fubuki y eso que dice Rika no puede ser mas que una mentira, porque siento como una ira en el interior pero es como enojo o no se pero me da mas rabia ver a Fubuki hablando con Fuyuka).

Kido: Bueno ya dejemos esto por la paz.

Fudou: Si como quieras. –Dijo mientras seguía observando a Fuyuka y Fubuki.

**En otra parte:**

Natsumi observaba de lejos todo lo que pasaba y miraba a Endo, de repente llega Goenji para hablar con ella.

Goenji: Natsumi ¿Te pasa algo?

Natsumi: No.

Goenji: Natsumi me he dado cuenta de que te gusta Endo.

Natsumi se comenzó a sonrojar y contesto: Que a mi gustarme Endo ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Goenji: Solo un tonto no se da cuenta.

Natsumi: Creo que el tonto seria Endo.

Goenji: Si, deberías decirle.

Natsumi: No se la verdad no estoy segura de gustarle.

Goenji: Si no lo intentas jamás lo sabrás.

Natsumi: Bueno creo que tienes razón.

A lo lejos Endo miraba como Natsumi conversaba con Goenji y observo toda la conversación.

**Espero que les allá gustado dejen sus comentario por favor.**

**¿Fudou descubrirá que lo que siente son celos?**

**¿Endo sentirá celos por Goenji?**

**¿Cómo terminara el día?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5.

**Nota:**

Quisiera que hicieran algo antes de leer este capitulo, para lo que ya leyeron el 15 quiero que lo vuelvan a leer es que el otro capitulo 15 que subió mi hermano (Es que le pedí el favor de subírmelo porque tenia que salir a hacer unas cosas) no era bueno era como un borrador del capitulo que tenia que subir, y ayer cuando revise me di cuenta de que no era, les pido una sincera disculpa, la diferencia entre el borrador y el capitulo 15 son unos detalles que le había agregado, perdón de verdad lo siento mucho, ah y seria genial si me dejaran sus comentarios, gracias por tomarse en tiempo de leerme.

Capitulo 16: No siempre lo que ves es la verdad.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

Endo vio algo que no tenía que ver por decirlo así.

Endo: (Natsumi esta conversando con Goenji que extraño).

El día siguió así todos pintaron, no hicieron gran cosa pues estaban pintando con las manos así que no pudieron pintar algo bien, ya era tarde así que todos se fueron a limpiar la pintura, las chicas se iban a limpiar antes que los chicos.

**Y esto fue lo que paso:**

Todas estaban limpiándose la pintura mientras conversaban.

Rika: Fuyuka ¿Qué tanto hablabas con Fubuki?

Fuyuka: Nada importante ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Rika: Pues los vi muy contentos mientras platicaban.

Toko: Ya Rika déjala en paz.

Rika: No veo que Fuyuka se moleste.

Haruna: Bueno dejemos esto.

Rika: Pero Haruna tu también lo viste.

Haruna: Si vi que estaban conversando pero no vi nada más.

Toko: Rika sabes que…

Rika: ¿Si?

Toko: ¡Aburres!

Rika: No me grites.

Toko: Pues no deberías molestar a las personas.

Rika: Bueno ya me voy a quedar callada.

Toko: ¡Al fin!

Aki: Creo que exageran un poco.

Natsumi: Déjalas de todas formas siempre se llevan así.

Haruna: Pero que día, estos días han sido muy agotadores.

Aki: Si, pero recuerda que ya los chicos se irán pronto y no regresaron hasta dentro de unos meses.

Haruna: Si ya lo había olvidado (No recordaba que no estarían mucho tiempo aquí voy a extrañar mucho a Tachimukai).

Natsumi: Bueno creo que ya terminamos de limpiarnos.

Las chicas terminaron de limpiarse ahora le toca a los chicos limpiarse.

**Con los chicos:**

Sakuma: Kido Tienes una mancha en tu cara y en toda tu ropa. –Dijo en tono de burla.

Kido: Que gracioso Sakuma, no puedo creer que por culpa de Fudou me allá manchado toda mi ropa.

Fudou: Fue tu culpa yo te dije que fue un accidente.

Kido: Si pero tu me seguiste arrojando pintura.

Fudou: Porque tu me arrojabas mas pintura.

Kido: Tú empezaste.

Fudou: ¡Ya no soporto que me sigas fastidiando! (Encima de todo el idiota de Kido no me deja de fastidiar y ahora estoy lidiando con esto que no se ni que es, pero no me baja la rabia de ver a Fubuki hablando con Fuyuka, esto es estúpido, odio mis emociones).

Kido: Fudou, para empezar tu eres el me fastidia la vida.

Fudou ya no le contesto, pues seguía pensando.

Kido: Fudou.

Fudou: (Creo que lo primero que tengo que hacer es pensar, estar solo, y tratar de calmar mis ganas de pegarle a alguien).

Sakuma: Kido ya no lo intentes se nota que no te va a hacer caso.

Kido: Ya me di cuenta.

Sakuma: Que extraño que se ponga si.

Kido: Intentamos hacer que reaccione.

Sakuma: Si, yo primero.

Sakuma se acerco a Fudou para empezar a molestarlo.

Sakuma: (Bien ahora como molesto a Fudou mmm… Ya se como) ¡FUDOU! ¡FUDOU! ¡FUDOU! ¡FODOU! –Fudou seguía sin responder, Sakuma se regreso a donde estaba Kido.

Kido: No funciono, me toca.

Kido: ¿Fudou te puedo golpear? si no me contestas significa que si. –Fudou con contesto así que Kido lo golpeo en la cabeza, Fudou solo lo volteo a ver pero no le dijo nada.

Fudou: (¿Qué le pasa a Kido? No entiendo porque me golpeo mejo no le hago caso y siguió pensando). –Fudou simplemente volteo a ver a otro lado.

Kido regreso con Sakuma.

Kido: No funciono, bueno logre que me volteara a ver pero no me dijo nada.

Sakuma: Ya no se que intentar.

Kido: No puedo creer que tu, Sakuma no se le ocurra como molestar a Fudou, tu eres quien se la ha pasado molestándolo toda la semana con Fuyuka.

Sakuma: Espera que dijiste.

Kido: Que tu vives molestando a Fudou.

Sakuma: No eso no, lo de Fuyuka ahora que lo recuerdo puede que este molesto por lo de Fubuki y Fuyuka.

Kido: No creo que estés hablando en serio.

Sakuma: Si porque mas estaría molesto.

Kido: No se cualquier otra cosa menos eso.

Sakuma: Bien descartemos esa posibilidad.

Kido: Sabes que mejor hablamos con el, después.

Sakuma: Si creo que es lo mejor.

Todos los chicos terminaron de limpiarse entonces todos comenzaron a preguntarse que harían mañana.

Endo: ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?

Haruna: Ya había pensado en algo pero no se si les guste.

Kido: ¿Qué es?

Haruna: Se me ocurrió la idea de disfrazarnos.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Haruna: Si, bueno no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Tachimukai: Bueno me agrada la idea.

Haruna: ¿Si te gusta la idea?

Tachimukai: Si.

Endo: A mi también.

Al final todos terminaron aceptando la idea.

Haruna: Bien creo que es hora de irnos.

La mayoría se fue solo se quedaron Haruna, Tachimukai, Kido, Fudou, Fuyuka, Natsumi, Endo.

Endo: (Natsumi, ¿Por qué hablabas con Goenji? Ahora que recuerdo ella me dijo que le gustaba alguien creo que el es Goenji, no puedo creer que a Natsumi le guste Goenji perdí mi oportunidad de decirle a Natsumi lo que siento, perdí algo muy importante para mi). –Endo estaba triste por lo que pensaba era la verdad.

Haruna estaba hablando con Natsumi.

Natsumi: Haruna Tachimukai te esta viendo.

Haruna: ¿Tachimukai me esta bien?

Natsumi. Si, creo que quiere acompañarte a casa.

Haruna: Tu crees Natsumi, pero que hago con Kido no quiero que arme un escándalo como el de aquel día.

Natsumi: Kido no se va a fijar por lo que veo esta hablando con Fudou y recuerda que cuando Fudou lo molesta no presta mucha atención a los demás.

Haruna: Bien, pero que tal si no quiere acompañar a casa.

Natsumi: No creo que sea cierto porque viene para acá.

Haruna: Es en serio.

Natsumi: Si, me voy a alejar un poco para dejarlo

Tachimukai: Hola, Haruna quería preguntarte algo.

Haruna: Si.

Tachimukai: (Bien toma el valor para decirle) p-pues yo no se si a ti… (Ten el valor de decirle vamos) ¿Haruna quisiera acompañarte a tu casa?

Haruna: ¡Si!

Tachimukai: (Si, espero que Kido no allá oído nada).

**En otra parte:**

Endo seguía pensando, mientras Natsumi lo observaba.

Natsumi: (Ojala Endo se diera cuenta de lo que yo siento).

Endo: (Natsumi me esta observando, quisiera ser capaz de decirle lo que yo siento, porque no hacerlo no pierdo nada ni siquiera estoy seguro si le gusta Goenji debo decirle).

Endo se acerco a Natsumi.

Endo: Natsumi quería decirte algo.

Natsumi: ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Endo: P-Pues yo… (Ahora como se lo digo ya se le voy a preguntar si no quiere que la acompañe a casa) ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Natsumi: (Endo me acaba de pedir que lo acompañe a casa, creo que me va a decir algo importante) Si.

Endo: (Si creo que va a funcionar si me apresuro).

Natsumi: Bueno vámonos.

Endo: Si.

**Kido trataba de hablar con Fudou:**

Kido: Fudou.

Fudou no contesto.

Kido: Fudou ¿QUE TE PASA?

Fudou: ¡NO ME GRITES!

Kido: Pues deberías contestarme.

Fudou: Bueno ¿Qué quieres?

Kido: Saber ¿Qué te pasa?

Fudou: Nada.

Kido: No me engañas, Sakuma te estuvo molestando y no lo golpeaste.

Fudou: No puedo pensar en paz.

Kido: ¿En que piensas?

Fudou: No creo que entiendas.

Kido: Tal vez pueda entenderlo.

Fudou: (¿Que es lo que Kido quiere lograr? Quiere burlarse de mi, atormentarme, que importa me daría lo mismo si me molestara) Nunca has sentido una rabia adentro de ti.

Kido: Si varias veces.

Fudou: No has sentido ganas de gritarle y golpear a alguien sin razón alguna.

Kido: Si, a ti.

Fudou: Dije que sin razón alguna.

Kido: Bien entonces no, pero todo tiene una razón ¿A quien quieres golpear?

Fudou: Yo no dije que quería golpear a alguien dije que tenia ganas.

Kido: Da igual ¿Quién es?

Fudou: No te lo voy a decir.

Kido: ¿Por qué no?

Fudou: Porque solo buscas burlarte de mi.

Kido: Yo no busco búrlame de ti, quien hace eso es Sakuma.

Fudou: No le digas nada a Sakuma.

Kido: No le voy a decir a Sakuma.

Fudou: (Siento que voy a cometer la mas grande estupidez de mi vida pero ya que) Es Fubuki.

Kido: ¡Fubuki! (Sakuma tenia la razón, Fudou esta así por Fubuki, siempre pensé que eso era mentira, pero no entiendo como, ¡Que extraño!).

Fudou: Si quieres llamamos a todos para que se los digas, deja de gritarlo.

Kido: Es que no me esperaba esa respuesta.

Fudou: Si ya, no es normal que lo diga pero no entiendo ¿Por qué siento eso?

Kido: No te preocupes es lo mas normal que te puede pasar, al final todos llegamos a sentirnos así por lo menos una vez.

Fudou: No entiendo muy bien lo que me dices.

Kido: Ya se que no entiendes pero lo entenderás algún día, me tengo que ir. –Kido se fue.

Fudou: (Kido me dejo mas confundido no lo entiendo, porque todos llegan a sentir esto por lo menos una vez, estoy atormentado por todo esto, como quisiera simplemente olvidarme de todo).

**Espero que les allá gustado, dejen sus comentarios por favor.**

**Ya estoy por terminar.**

**¿Endo le dirá a Natsumi lo que siente?**

**¿Fudou entenderá lo que le dijo Kido?**

**¿Tachimukai será capaz de decirle a Haruna lo que siente?**

**Aclaración:**

Pues pensaba en que se disfrazarían los chicos y pensé hasta que me llego una idea: DE SUPERHEROES, bueno se me ocurrió la idea además de que mis hermanos me ayudaron en ponerle un personajes a cada uno de ellos, los superhéroes son de marvel es que me gustan un poco los superhéroes de marvel, trate de que cada superhéroe sea el correcto para cada uno.


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

**Nota:**

Perdón por tardarme en subir el capitulo pero es que tuve unos días muy ocupados, tareas, trabajos, compromisos bueno solo les pido que me tenga un poco de paciencia con los últimos capítulos, porque tengo unos trabajos y ni modo de no hacerlos, dejen sus comentarios por favor.

Capitulo 17: Los Superhéroes.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y algunas aclaraciones.

Fudou estaba confundido por lo que le había dicho Kido, todos se habían ido menos Fudou y Fuyuka.

Fudou: (Bien Kido me dejo mas confundido, no estoy seguro de porque quiero golpear a Fubuki y para terminar Kido se fue y me dejo solo y mas confundido bueno creo que es lo mejor, y además ya no se ni lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento porque no dejo de pensar en ella que odiosas pueden ser las emociones).

Fuyuka observaba de lejos a Fudou.

Fuyuka: (¿Qué le pasara a Fudou? No me ha hablado en todo el día, estará enojado o molesto).

**Con Endo y Natsumi:**

Endo estaba acompañando a Natsumi a su casa.

Natsumi: (Quisiera decirle a Endo lo que siento pero creo que no es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo).

Endo: (¿Natsumi porque estabas conversando con Goenji? Bueno digo porque hablar con el, podría haber hablado conmigo, pero que estarían conversando necesito saber si a Natsumi le gusta Goenji pero porque gustarle alguien como Goenji PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO no entiendo porque estoy pensando esto mejor ya no pienso nada). –Endo no se dio cuenta que mientras pensaba apretaba los puños, Natsumi se dio cuenta de eso.

Natsumi: (¿Qué tendrá Endo? Parece molesto por algo, esta actuando raro) ¿Endo te pasa algo?

Endo: No, nada Natsumi solo estaba pensando ¿Por qué preguntas?

Natsumi: Bueno es que te vi algo molesto.

Endo: No solo estaba recordando algo.

Natsumi: Esta bien.

Endo y Natsumi siguieron caminando.

Endo: (No soporto mas necesito saber que hablaba Natsumi con Goenji) ¿Natsumi que hablabas con Goenji hoy?

Natsumi: (Endo se dio cuenta, ahora que le digo) p-pues nada importante.

Endo: (Natsumi se puso nerviosa, no tendría porque ponerse nerviosa solo es una pregunta).

Natsumi: ¿Endo porque me preguntas eso?

Endo: Pues solo es curiosidad.

Natsumi: Esta bien.

Endo: (Ya no se ni que pensar, a Natsumi le gusta alguien, puede ser que sea Goenji o alguien mas incluso yo, pero si yo le gustara no lo se, seria mas fácil decirle que me gusta pero no quiero salir lastimado).

Natsumi: Endo te has fijado en que a Tachimukai le gusta Haruna.

Endo. La verdad no.

Natsumi: Que despistado eres, bueno espero que a Haruna le allá ido bien.

Endo: ¿A que te refieres?

Natsumi: Es que Tachimukai se ofreció para acompañarla a casa.

Endo: Creo que les ira bien.

Endo y Natsumi llegaron a la casa de Natsumi.

Natsumi: Gracias por acompañarme a casa.

Endo: No tienes por que agradecerme.

Natsumi abrasa a Endo.

Natsumi: Si tengo porque agradecerte.

Endo: N-Natsumi… -Dijo mientras se empezaba a sonrojar.

Natsumi: Nos vemos mañana.

Endo: Si. (Natsumi me abrazo eso significa que le gusto mañana le digo lo que siento, ahora estoy seguro de lo que siento). –Endo sonrió y se fue caminando a su casa muy contento con lo que había pensado.

**Con Haruna y Tachimukai.**

Tachimukai: Haruna quisiera preguntarte algo.

Haruna: Si.

Tachimukai: ¿A ti te molesta que Kido sea celoso?

Haruna: Bueno es mi hermano pero no me agrada que intente hacerle daño a algún chico solo porque me esta hablando.

Tachimukai: ¿Kido le haría daño a alguien?

Haruna: No lo se, creo que no.

Tachimukai: Bueno pero ¿Hay algún chico que te agrade?

Haruna: (A que se refiere Tachimukai con agradar, porque también puede que se refiera a que si alguien me gusta) No se tal vez pero a que te refieres con agradar.

Tachimukai: Bueno pues ¿Si te gusta alguien?

Haruna: (Tachimukai me esta preguntándoles si me alguien me gusta, bueno que hago le digo no se, pero a mi me gusta el, pero no tengo el valor de decirle lo que siento) Creo que si.

Tachimukai: (A Haruna le gusta alguien espero ser yo quien le guste, porque yo no dejo de pensar en ella) Creo que a mi también me gusta alguien.

Haruna: También (Si tan solo supiera quien es).

Tachimukai: (Tengo que cambiar de tema antes de que me pregunte quien es) Haruna ya sabes de que te disfrazaras mañana.

Haruna: Bueno creo que si.

Tachimukai: Que bien.

Haruna: Y tu ya sabes de que te disfrazaras.

Tachimukai: No.

Haruna: Deberías pensarlo.

Tachimukai: Si creo que lo pensare.

Haruna y Tachimukai llegaron a casa de Haruna.

Tachimukai: Adiós Haruna.

Haruna: Adiós Tachimukai.

Tachimukai. Haruna quería decirte algo.

Haruna: Si.

Tachimukai: Pues que me agradas mucho.

Haruna: (Tachimukai me acaba de decir que le agrado mucho eso significara que le gusto, Yo Le Gusto a Tachimukai, ¡Si!).

Tachimukai: Nos vemos mañana. –Haruna le toma la mano a Tachimukai se acerca a el y le da un beso en la mejilla. (Haruna me acaba de dar un beso en la mejilla, no lo puedo creer espero no desmallarme).

Haruna: Tu a mi también me agradas mucho.

Tachimukai trato de contener su felicidad y se fue pero se encontró con Kido.

Kido: Hola Tachimukai. (Ojala estés preparado para responderme que hacías aquí).

Tachimukai: Hola Kido ¿Qué haces por aquí? (Porque tengo que morir tan joven).

Kido: No tengo porque responderte pero tu a mi si.

Tachimukai: (Yo que hice solo quería saber que es el amor y el no morir por causa del hermano de Haruna) Que quieres que te responda.

Kido: Pues ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tachimukai: Pues paseaba por aquí de lo mas normal hasta que llegaste tu.

Kido: (Cree que soy un idiota para creerme esa estupidez que me esta diciendo) ¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy?

Tachimukai: Mucho pero no podemos hacer nada verdad. (Porque dije eso)

Kido: ¡Que me dijiste! –Kido comenzó a perseguir a Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Déjame en paz Kido.

Kido: No para que me vuelvas a insultar.

Tachimukai: ¡AUXILIO ME PERSIGUE UN LOCO!

Kido persiguió a Tachimukai hasta la casa de Endo, Tachimukai seguía gritando.

Endo: Me pregunto ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Tachimukai?

Afuera de la casa de Endo:

Tachimukai: ¡AUXILIO, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Kido: Tachimukai deja de correr que no te hare daño. –Dijo con un tono bastante escalofriante.

Adentro de la casa de Endo:

Endo: Parece que no le fue muy bien, Pobrecito.

**Con Fudou y Fuyuka:**

Fuyuka estaba pensando si Fudou estaba molesto con ella, Fuyuka se acerco a el para preguntarle que le pasaba.

Fuyuka: ¿Te pasa algo? –Fudou volteo a ver a Fuyuka.

Fudou: (Porque la vida esta en mi contra a ver Fuyuka sigue aquí todavía ahora que le responde no le puedo decir que quiero golpear a Fubuki pero que le digo haber mmm…) No nada.

Fuyuka: Fudou ¿Estas molesto?

Fudou: (¡QUE SI ESTOY MOLESTO! Estoy que no aguanto la ira pero no se lo puedo decir) No. Fudou volteo a ver a otro lado.

Fuyuka: (Fudou me esta mintiendo pero necesito saber porque esta molesto bueno si estuviera molesto conmigo ya me lo hubiera gritado pero tal vez siempre le ha molestado mi presencia de hecho nunca le pregunte si le agrado) Fudou ¿Yo te agrado?

Fudou: (Que si me agradas Fuyuka si no me agradaras no aguantara que me digas que hacer a veces, y no dejaría que me hablaras todo el tiempo) ¿Por qué preguntas?

Fuyuka: Es que pienso que te puede molestar mi presencia.

Fudou: (Como puede pensar eso, bueno puede que mi actitud no sea la mejor pero hacerla pensar que no me agrada) Fuyuka no crees que si me molestara tu presencia ya te lo hubiera dicho.

Fuyuka: Si pero ¿Si te agrado?

Fudou: (Insistes bien) Si me agradas Fuyuka ahora ¿Yo te agrado?

Fuyuka: (Yo le agrado a Fudou no se porque me alegro creo que el también me agrada mucho) Fudou tu también me agradas. -Fuyuka abrazo a Fudou, mientras el se comenzaba a sonrojar.

Fudou: (Fuyuka me abrazo porque me estoy poniendo nervioso, no entiendo nada de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora y no me molesta en absoluto que me abrase). –Fuyuka se separo de Fudou.

Fuyuka: Bueno nos vemos mañana.

Fudou: Adiós.

**Al día siguiente:**

Todos llegaron para cambiarse en la escuela.

**Estos son los disfraces de los chicos y chicas:**

Endo: Mr. Fantástico. (De los 4 fantásticos).

Natsumi: La viuda negra.

Tachimukai: Spider-man.

Kido: Ciclope.

Haruna: Porrista. (Una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas de color celeste y la blusa de color blanco).

Fudou: Wolverin

Fuyuka: Porrista (Una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas de color blanco y la blusa de color azul).

Midorikawa: Thor.

Hiroto: Iron man.

Sakuma: Nick fury (Un señor con un parche casi igual al de Sakuma).

Aki: Miss marvel.

Kabeyama: Hulk.

Rika: Tormenta.

Toko: La avispa.

Someoka: Falcón.

Toramaru: Reptil.

Kogure: El hombre hormiga.

Goenji: La antorcha humana (De los 4 fantásticos).

Kasemaru: Doom. (Es un súper villano es que no le encontré otro y me pareció divertido).

Fubuki: El hombre de hielo.

Tsunami: Pantera negra.

Tobitaka: Ojo de alcón.

Si quieren saber como son los superhéroes investiguen en internet.

**Espero que les allá gustado dejen sus reviews por favor.**

**¿Cómo será el día de todos?**

**¿Cuál será la reacción de los chicos con los disfraces de las chicas?**

**¿Los chicos dirán lo que sienten a las chicas?**

**¿Tachimukai habrá sobrevivido a Kido?**

**¿Me tardare en subir el otro capitulo? (La verdad creo que si pero ni modo).**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Gracias por leerme.**


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Capitulo 18: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

Todos estaban poniéndose su traje, después de un rato solo casi todos habían terminado de cambiarse solo faltaban: Natsumi, Fudou y Tachimukai.

**Con Natsumi:**

Haruna: Natsumi ya terminaste.

Natsumi: No.

Aki: Natsumi creo que ya terminaste pero no quieres salir.

Natsumi: Bueno si.

Toko: Natsumi sal ya.

Rika: Si creo que no te tienes que incomodar por el traje.

Natsumi: Es que me da algo de pena.

Haruna: Natsumi no importa, no te preocupes sal si.

De repente Endo se acerco a las chicas pues había buscado a Natsumi por todos lados hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba con las demás chicas.

Endo: ¿Qué paso?

Fuyuka: Natsumi no quiere salir.

Endo: Natsumi tienes que salir.

Natsumi: (Porque tenia que llegar Endo, me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa bueno primero me tranquilizo y después veo que hago pero mejor salgo). –Natsumi salió y dejo con la boca abierta a Endo y se desmalla.

Natsumi: Endo ¿Qué te pasa? Despierta. –Dijo mientras empezaba a sacudir a Endo.

Rika: Natsumi dejaste a Endo sin palabras, creo que le gustas mucho.

Toko: Normalmente no le hago caso a Rika pero creo que tiene razón.

Natsumi: Sin palabras Endo esta muerto. –Dijo mientras seguía sacudiendo a Endo.

Aki: Bueno creo que lo mejor es ver quien mas no ha terminado de cambiarse.

Haruna: (A Tachimukai le pasara lo mismo) ¿Dónde estará Tachimukai?

Aki: Creo que allá con los chicos.

Natsumi: Endo despierta por favor. –Endo se despierta.

Endo: ¿Qué me paso? –Endo volvió a ver a Natsumi y se desmallo de nuevo.

Natsumi: Otra vez, Endo no te mueras.

Haruna: Yo voy a ver si Tachimukai ya termino de cambiarse.

Haruna fue a donde estaba Tachimukai ahí también estaban Toramaru y Tobitaka.

Haruna: Hola chicos.

Toramaru: Hola Haruna.

Tobitaka: Hola.

Haruna: ¿Dónde esta Tachimukai?

Toramaru: Se sigue cambiando.

Haruna: En verdad se sigue cambiando o le da pena salir.

Tachimukai: Las dos.

Haruna: Tachimukai ¿Ya terminaste?

Tachimukai: Se podría decir que si.

Haruna: Entonces ¿Por qué no sales?

Tachimukai: Bueno es que… (Ahora que hago Kido a de estar allá afuera esperando a verme para hacerme daño por lo de ayer) me da algo de pena.

Haruna: No te preocupes.

Toramaru: Vamos Tachimukai.

Tobitaka: Tachimukai no te debería de importar se alguien se burla de ti.

Tachimukai: Tú lo dices porque no te has de ver ridículo.

Tobitaka: Como sabes que no me veo ridículo.

Tachimukai: No es eso es que simplemente nadie te diría a ti que te ves ridículo porque les iría mal.

Tobitaka: Ya no seas exagerado.

Haruna: Vamos Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Bien pero no se rían. –Tachimukai salió cuando vio a Haruna casi se desmalla pero Tobitaka le metió una patada para evitar que se desmallara.

Haruna: No te miras mal Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Gracias tú también te miras bien. –Dijo sonrojado.

Haruna: También te lo agradezco, bien vamos allá con los demás.

Tachimukai: Si.

Ellos se fueron a donde estaban los demás.

Kido estaba conversando con Sakuma:

Kido: Sakuma veo que te disfrazaste de Nick Fury.

Sakuma: Si.

Kido. Me imagino que fue por el parche.

Sakuma: ¡No! En verdad me agrada Nick Fury.

Kido: ¿Seguro que no fue por el parche.

Sakuma: ¡KIDO! Y dices que no eres racista.

Kido: No lo soy, simplemente me da risa verte molesto.

Sakuma: Kido ¡Idiota!

Kido: ¿Qué me dijiste? –De repente Kido se acordó de lo de anoche y apretó lo puños y comenzó a enojarse y Sakuma se dio cuenta de eso.

Sakuma: (Que le pasa a Kido se habrá molestado por lo que dije ahora que lo recuerdo escuche unos gritos anoche y creo que esos gritos fueron de Tachimukai y Kido) ¿Kido dime que te paso ayer?

Kido: Nada.

Sakuma: Vamos dime.

Kido: Como sabes si ayer me paso algo.

Sakuma: Bien en primera estas molesto, en segunda cuando llegaste miraste a Tachimukai con ganas de golpearlo y en tercera ayer escuche unos gritos afuera de mi casa.

Kido: Bien tuve una pequeña discusión ayer.

Sakuma: ¿Con Tachimukai?

Kido: Si.

Sakuma: (Espero que Kido no se halla enterado que a Tachimukai le gusta Haruna) ¿Por qué?

Kido: Porque me insulto.

Sakuma: (Que alivio) ¿Qué te dijo?

Kido: Me dijo idiota.

Sakuma se empezó a reír porque no imaginaba a Tachimukai decirle idiota a Kido.

Sakuma: ¿Es en serio?

Kido: Si.

Sakuma: Bien ¿Qué hiciste con el pobre de Tachimukai?

Kido: Lo perseguí hasta que logro escaparse.

Sakuma: Entonces no lograste hacerle nada.

Kido: No pero desearía poder golpearlo.

Sakuma: Ya Kido déjalo el solo lo dijo por molestar.

Kido: A mi no me gusta que me molesten.

Sakuma: Kido a ti te molestan todo el tiempo.

Kido: Si ya se Fudou me molesta todo el tiempo oye hablando de el sabes ¿Donde esta?

Sakuma: Creo que se esta cambiando.

Kido: ¿Todavía?

Sakuma: Vamos a ver que paso.

Kido y Sakuma fueron a ver si Fudou había terminado de cambiarse.

Kido: Fudou ¿Sigues cambiándote?

Fudou: NO.

Sakuma: Entonces ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí todavía?

Fudou: Nada.

Kido: Entonces ¿Por qué no sales?

Fudou: No quiero salir.

Sakuma: Vamos Fudou sal no me voy a burlar.

Fudou: No te creo Sakuma.

Kido: Bueno aunque nos burlemos tienes que salir.

Fudou: Si quiero salir para que nos riamos y vayamos juntos a una playa donde podremos comer todo lo que queramos. –Dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

Sakuma: ¡Si que fantástico! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Kido: Sakuma que no era en serio.

Sakuma: Fudou ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Fudou: Yo no tengo la culpa de que no distingas el sarcasmo.

Kido: Bueno ya Fudou sal de ahí.

Fudou: ¡NO!

Sakuma: Ya se, ¡Fudou tu novia esta hablando de nuevo con Fubuki!

Fudou: ¿QUE? (Que otra vez Fubuki esta hablando con Fuyuka, pero que estoy pensando seguramente es una mentira de Sakuma) ¿Sakuma me crees tan idiota para creerte?

Sakuma: No pero no negaste que Fuyuka sea tu novia.

Fudou: Sakuma ¡No me harás salir!

Kido: Mejor vamos a traer a Fuyuka.

Sakuma: Si vamos.

Fudou: Ni se les ocurra ir porque los mato.

Sakuma: Ya nos fuimos.

Kido y Sakuma se acercaron a donde estaba Fuyuka quien estaba hablando con las chicas.

Sakuma: Fuyuka ¿Nos puedes hacer un favor?

Fuyuka: Si.

Kido: Bien acompáñanos.

Fuyuka: ¿Cuál es el favor?

Sakuma: Queremos que Fudou salga de donde esta escondido.

Fuyuka: ¿Fudou esta escondido?

Kido: Algo así.

Sakuma y Kido llevaron a Fuyuka a donde estaba Fudou.

Sakuma: Fudou ya llegamos.

Fudou: ¡Que me importa!

Kido: Vamos Fudou sal de ahí.

Fudou: NO.

Fuyuka: Fudou por favor sal de ahí.

Fudou: (Fuyuka esta allá fuera, porque Kido y Sakuma la trajeron quiero golpearlos me las van a pagar) Fuyuka no quiero salir de aquí.

Fuyuka: Fudou por favor quiero ver tu disfraz.

Fudou: Fuyuka no me vas a sacar de aquí.

Fuyuka: Bueno entonces me voy.

Fudou: Bueno ya voy a salir.

Fuyuka: Yo no te estoy obligando.

Fudou: Ya se pero que caso tiene quedarse aquí si de todos modos se van a burlar de mi. –Fudou salió para ver a Fuyuka.

Sakuma y Kido se comenzaron a reír.

Sakuma: Valla Fudou a tu novia si que le gustas.

Kido. Sakuma ya déjalo no ves que con ese traje ya nada puede fastidiarlo mas.

Fuyuka: Ya déjenlo en paz, Fudou no les hagas caso te miras bien.

Fudou: Ya Fuyuka no quiero que te burles de mi.

Fuyuka: No me estoy burlando de ti, en verdad te ves bien.

Fudou: (Porque me dice tantas cosas que me ponen nervioso no quiero sentir esto, ya no se si son mis emociones o mis sentimientos).} G-Gracias.

Fuyuka: Bien vámonos con los demás.

Sakuma: Es verdad vamos.

Todos se fueron a donde estaban los demás.

Endo: Bien y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Haruna: Pues ¿Quién tiene una idea?

Kido: ¡Como que no sabes que hacer!

Haruna: Pues tenia la idea de divertirnos el día de hoy disfrazados pero no se como.

Goenji: Entonces nos vestimos así por nada.

Fudou: Yo tengo una idea.

Kido: Fudou no creo que tus ideas sean buenas.

Fuyuka: Porque no lo escuchamos primero.

Haruna: Bien Fudou dinos tu idea.

Fudou: MI idea es que pelemos entre nosotros.

Kido: ¿Qué?

Fudou: Con Palos de Goma-Espuma.

Haruna: Bueno no se que dicen ustedes.

Endo: Bueno creo que me gusta esa idea.

Kido: (Creo que es mi oportunidad de liberar mi ira) Yo también acepto la idea.

Al Final todos aceptaron la idea.

**Espero que les allá gustado dejen reviews por favor.**

**¿Cuál será el contrincante de cada uno?**

**¿Kido lograr desatar su ira contra un pobre inocente?**

**¿Cómo será el resto del día?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Me seguiré tardando en subir los capitulo pues estoy muy ocupada haciendo UN ARBOL CON ALAMBRE DE COBRE créanme es algo difícil pero bueno ideas de mis profesores.**

**Gracias por leerme y por esperar.**


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Capitulo 19: El ultimo día.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y algunas aclaraciones.

Todos habían aceptado la idea de Fudou.

Haruna: Bien ahora solo necesitamos saber con quien va a pelear cada quien.

Toramaru: Yo tengo una idea.

Haruna: Bien ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Toramaru: Porque no escribes el nombre de todos en un papel lo cortas y lo metes en una pequeña botella saca dos papelitos y los nombre de quienes hayan salido serán lo que pelearan.

Haruna: Que buena idea Toramaru.

Toramaru: Gracias.

**Haruna hizo lo que Toramaru había dicho y estos Fueron los resultados y algunos resultados:**

(Aclaración: Bien para no alargar todo el capitulo voy a poner solo tres peleas, las ultimas tres, las peleas se realizaran en el campo de futbol, dibujaron con tiza un circulo quien se salga del circulo primero pierde, y el que narraba siempre los partidos al principio del Inazuma eleven narra las peleas).

Toramaru y Kabeyama (**Ganador:** Toramaru **porque:** Kabeyama se asusto por un ratón que estaba allí).

Tsunami y Someoka (**Ganador: **Someoka **porque: **Tsunami miro el cielo y luego vio que Kogure se llevo su tabla y se fue a perseguirlo).

Kogure y Tobitaka (**Ganador: **Tobitaka **porque: **Tobitaka le lanzo una mirada asesina a Kogure, el se asusto y salió corriendo hasta que su Tsunami lo alcanzo, fue la pelea mas corta).

Hiroto y Midorikawa (**Ganador: **Midorikawa **porque: **Al empezar la pelea un señor paso por ahí vendiendo helados Midorikawa salió corriendo pero empujo a Hiroto afuera del circulo).

Kasemaru y Sakuma (**Ganador: **Sakuma **porque: **Estuvieron un largo rato peleando hasta que Kasemaru se aburrió y se salió del circulo y Sakuma grito: ¡Si yo soy el gran triunfador!).

Kido y Tachimukai.

Endo y Goenji.

Fudou y Fubuki

**Con la pelea de Kido Y Tachimukai: **

Tachimukai estaba asustado porque sabia que Kido seguía molesto por lo que le había dicho.

Tachimukai: (Bien ahora que hago Kido me quiere hacer daño y ni siquiera es por Haruna tengo ganas de salir corriendo como ayer pero no puedo debo ser valiente). –De repente alguien pone su mano en el hombro de Tachimukai y el se asusta.

Haruna: Tachimukai ¿Estas bien?

Tachimukai: Si.

Haruna: Es que te miro algo nervioso.

Tachimukai: No estoy bien.

Haruna: Bueno creo que ya es hora de que pelees con mi hermano.

Tachimukai: Si. –Tachimukai fue al área de combate.

Kido: Bien Tachimukai ya es hora de pelear y no se te ocurra salir corriendo. –Kido miro a Tachimukai con muchas ganas de golpearlo.

Tachimukai: ¡Yo no soy ningún Kogure! –Kido se sorprendió de lo que Tachimukai le había gritado.

Kogure: ¡Oye!

Kido: Bien entonces prepárate.

Tachimukai: Pensándolo bien creo que si soy un poco cobarde. –Dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse un poco de Kido, pero Kido lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro al centro del círculo.

Kido: No iras a ningún lado.

Tachimukai: No es justo (Voy a morir hoy y sin decirle a Haruna lo que siento, ¡No, yo tengo que ganar o sobrevivir lo que ocurra primero! Pero tengo miedo).

Y Entonces empieza la pelea:

Kido comienza pegándole con el palo de Goma-Espuma haciendo retroceder a Tachimukai.

Kido: Me vas a pagar lo que me dijiste ayer.

Tachimukai: No.

Tachimukai no dejo que Kido lo sacara del círculo así que comenzó a empujar a Kido.

Tachimukai: No voy a dejar que me ganes.

Kido: Si lo harás.

Kido y Tachimukai se comenzaron a golpear con los palos de Goma-Espuma hasta que Tachimukai empujo a Kido al suelo, Tachimukai solo el palo de Goma-Espuma, Kido se levanta y empuja a Tachimukai afuera del círculo.

Kido: ¡Yo te gane Tachimukai!

Tachimukai: No se vale me empujaste.

Kido: Eso no esta en contra del as reglas.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué reglas?

Kido: Exacto.

Tachimukai: Kido eres el mayor tramposo que he visto.

Kido: Y Fudou.

Tachimukai: El segundo.

Haruna: Bien la siguiente pelea es la de Endo y Goenji.

Endo: Bien.

Goenji: ¡Que día el de hoy voy a pelear con un distraído y al parecer no muy inteligente!

Endo: Oye estoy aquí.

Goenji: Ya se.

Endo: Amargado.

Goenji: Bien terminemos con esto.

Y empieza la pelea:

Endo comienza a pegarle a Goenji con el palo de Goma-Espuma, Goenji simplemente se defiende y así pasan un buen rato hasta que:

Endo: Goenji pero has algo mas que defenderte sabes me estas aburriendo.

Goenji: Endo no creo que quieras que te golpee de verdad pero si eso deseas es tu problema.

Goenji empezó a golpear a Endo.

Narrador (El que narraba los partidos al principio de Inazuma eleven): Goenji esta golpeando a Endo… -Entonces se distrae con algo que vio. – ¡Oh! Una ardilla.

Natsumi: No debería estar narrando la pelea.

Narrador: Perdón me distraigo muy fácil bien regresando con la pelea.

Goenji ya había dejado a Endo afuera del circulo solo que el estaba inconsciente, Natsumi salió corriendo a ver como estaba Endo.

Natsumi: Endo. –El se despierta.

Endo: ¿Qué me paso?

Natsumi: Perdiste.

Endo: No importa.

Natsumi llevo a Endo al club de futbol para ver si a Endo no le había pasado nada.

Haruna: Bien ahora la pelea de Fudou y Fubuki.

Fubuki: Bien espero ganar.

Fudou: En tus sueños yo voy a ganar (Espera que me olvide que estaba hablando con Fuyuka ahora si lo puedo golpear sin que nadie piense que lo voy a hacer daño).

Y entonces comienza la pelea:

Fudou comienza a golear a Fubuki con el palo de Goma-Espuma, Fubuki hace lo mismo pero Fudou tenia mas ventaja que Fubuki pues el estaba cerca de salir del circulo.

Fudou: Yo voy a ganar. –Fudou voltea a ver a donde esta Fuyuka. (No puedo hacerle daño a Fubuki si no Fuyuka se va a enojar mmm… Aunque por otra parte puedo desatar mi ira pero Fuyuka, ¿Qué hago? Perder ¡No! Bueno no se tal vez se lo mejor o lo peor depende de haga primero porque en este momento estoy por ganarle a Fubuki) –En lo que Fudou pensaba Fubuki aprovecho la oportunidad para tirar a Fudou afuera del circulo.

Fubuki: ¡SI TE GANE FUDOU!

Fudou: Pero ¿Qué paso? –Dijo mientras se ponía a analizar que fue lo que había pasado.

Haruna: Bien, ¿Quién mas quiere seguir peleando?

Todos: ¡Ya no queremos pelear!

Haruna: Bien entonces se pueden ir a cambiar.

Kido: Bien me puedo quitar este tonto disfraz.

Sakuma: Vamos a cambiarnos.

Todos los chicos se fueron a cambiar.

**Con los demás:**

Haruna y Tachimukai y habían terminado de cambiarse.

Tachimukai: (Hoy tengo que decirle a Haruna lo que siento porque mañana me tengo que regresar a casa) Haruna ¿Quieres que nos vallamos a otro lugar?

Haruna: Si pero ¿Qué le digo a mi hermano?

Tachimukai: No le digamos nada.

Haruna: Esta bien.

Haruna y Tachimukai se fueron, Kido termino de cambiarse y no encontró a Haruna.

Kido: ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

De repente llegan Fuyuka y Fudou.

Fudou: A quien buscas Kido. –Dijo en tono de burla.

Kido: No creo que te importe.

Fuyuka: Kido porque no te calmas.

Kido: No puedo no encuentro a Haruna.

Fudou: Tal vez esta en la torre de metal con Tachimukai. –Fudou lo dijo para burlase de Kido pero el lo tomo en serio.

Kido: Tú sabes algo verdad.

Fudou: ¿Qué? Yo no se nada.

Fuyuka: Kido que Fudou haya dicho que Haruna esta con Tachimukai no tiene que ser verdad.

Kido no escucho a Fuyuka pues se fue a al torre de metal.

**Con Endo y Natsumi:**

Natsumi: Endo creo que ya nos podemos ir a cambiar.

Endo: (Tengo que decirle a Natsumi lo que siento, pero no aquí) Natsumi ¿Quieres que tu y yo después de cambiarnos vallamos otro lugar?

Natsumi: S-Si.

Después de un rato Endo y Natsumi se terminaron de cambiar y Endo llevo a Natsumi a la torre de metal.

Natsumi: ¡Que bonita vista!

Endo: Si pero no es mas bonita que tu. –Dijo nervioso y sonrojado.

Natsumi: G-Gracias.

Endo: Natsumi yo te quería decir algo….

De repente llega Kido.

Kido: Déjala en paz no te atrevas a tocarla. –Fudou y Fuyuka llegaron también.

Fudou: Kido ¡Eres un Idiota!

Fuyuka: Kido ya déjalos en paz tiene derecho a quererse.

Endo: ¡QUE LES PASA A TODOS USTEDES!

Kido: Perdón Endo yo pensaba que eras Tachimukai.

Fudou: Te dije que no estaban aquí.

Fuyuka: Vámonos no están viendo que están interrumpiendo algo.

Kido: ¡Oh! Endo al fin le dijiste a Natsumi que te gusta.

Endo se comenzó a poner rojo.

Natsumi: Endo es verdad eso.

Endo: P-Pues y-yo no se pues…

Fuyuka: ¡Vámonos! –Fuyuka jalo de los brazos a Kido y Fudou.

Kido: Me enorgullece que seas un hombre. –mientras se iba

Endo: Natsumi yo….

Fudou: ¡Ya díselo Idiota!

Endo: ¡LARGO!

Fudou: Valió la pena. –Dijo mientras se iba.

Endo: Natsumi yo quería decirte que me gusta muchísimo eres una chica muy hermosa y la verdad que desde que ganamos el FFI no dejo de sentir esto que estoy sintiendo por ti, solo que no he encontrado el momento para decirte todo esto. –Natsumi solo se quedo escuchando a Endo ella no le contestaba lo que pensar a Endo que no le gustaba. –Natsumi creo que no sientes lo mismo, entiendo.

Natsumi: Endo yo siento lo mismo.

Endo: Natsumi ¿Es en serio?

Natsumi: Si Endo, Tu me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en que me enamore de ti, cuando me di cuenta de que me gustabas yo ya estaba con tu abuelo, extrañándote mucho y solo podía pensar en ver lo feliz que serias en ver de nuevo a tu abuelo.

Endo le tomo las manos a Natsumi:

Endo: Natsumi ahora eres una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida.

Natsumi: Tu también. –Los dos se fueron acercando hasta que se unieron en un beso, Endo estaba completamente feliz por que ya tenia al amor de su vida a su lado, y Natsumi por fin había hecho que el chico que solo pensaba en el futbol lograra pensar en ella, después de unos segundo se separaron.

Endo: Natsumi Te Amo.

Natsumi: Yo También.

**Espero que les allá gustado dejen reviews por favor.**

**Les agradezco sus reviews.**

**¿Kido encontrara a Haruna y Tachimukai?**

**¿Cómo será el ultimo capitulo?**

**¿Aki vera a Ichinose?**

**Nota:**

Bien ahora les traigo una nota importante en el ultimo capitulo aparecerá Ichinose (Ideas mías).

Ahora me dejaron unos reviews pero no tiene cuenta así que les contestare por medio de este capitulo:

**Andrea:**

Bien te quiero agradecer tus reviews, ahora como veras Aki va a ver a Ichinose, así que Aki no esta sola ¡Ah! Y te quiero preguntar algo ¿De que país eres? –Es que si entendí lo de chulo.

**Maya Chan:**

Mira si voy a hacer mas fics de hecho tengo otro fic que no se cuando lo voy a subir pero están todas las parejas de este fic .

**Nota 2:**

Como habrán leído tengo otro fic y les diré el titulo y un pequeño resumen y quisiera que me dijeran que tal la idea:

**Romeo y Julieta a lo Inazuma eleven:**

Los chicos de Raimon harán una obra y tiene semanas para ensayar la obra y los actores principales: Endo y Natsumi como Romeo y Julieta, Kido como el director, pasaran muchas cosas durante los ensayos y muchas sorpresas y como ya dije estarán todas las parejas de este fic.


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Capitulo 20: El Fin de una Semana divertida.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y algunas aclaraciones.

**Aclaración: **Bien en el capitulo anterior no especifique que cuando Endo y Natsumi estaban en la torre de metal estaba atardeciendo.

Natsumi y Endo estaban en la torre de metal abrasados.

Natsumi: Endo ¿Por qué no encontrabas el momento para decirme lo que sentías?

Endo: (Ahora que lo recuerdo casi siempre llegaba alguien a interrumpir) Bueno siempre que te intentaba decir siempre llegaba uno de los chicos a interrumpir y ya no te podía decir nada.

Natsumi: Entiendo.

Endo: Natsumi ¿Tu porque no me dijiste lo que sentías?

Natsumi: Pensé que no te gustaba, y que estabas enamorado de otra chica.

Endo: Natsumi yo pensé casi lo mismo.

Natsumi: ¿Casi lo mismo?

Endo: Si pensé que te gustaba Goenji.

Natsumi: ¿Goenji?

Endo: Si bueno te vi hablando con el.

Natsumi: Si ya recordé.

Endo: ¿Qué hablabas con Goenji?

Natsumi: Sobre un chico que me gusta mucho.

Endo: ¿QUIEN ES? ¡LO CONOZCO!

Natsumi: Si lo vez todos los días en tu espejo. –Endo comenzó a pensar y reacciono.

Endo: ¡Ah si ya me acorde! ¿Soy yo verdad?

Natsumi: ¡Si Tonto! Como te acuerdas de donde vives.

Endo: A veces me pierdo cuando voy de regreso a casa, pero hay algo que nunca voy a olvidar.

Natsumi: ¿Qué es? –Endo se acerco a Natsumi y la abraso por la cintura.

Endo: El amor que siento por ti.

Endo y Natsumi se besaron.

**Con Haruna y Tachimukai:**

(Haruna y Tachimukai estaban en lugar donde Endo conoció a Goenji, hay un puente y un rio y en el principio del anime ellos practicaban allí).

Estaba anocheciendo, habían muchas luciérnagas por allí, Tachimukai había atrapado algunas en un frasco adentro del frasco había una nota donde Tachimukai habían escrito lo que sentía por Haruna y se la pensaba dar.

Haruna: Valla hay muchas luciérnagas.

Tachimukai: Si, estoy atrapando algunas.

Haruna: (Bien estoy aquí con Tachimukai solo nosotros, ojala Tachimukai me dijera que le gusto pero yo debería decirle pero…. Tengo miedo de no gustarle, tengo que pensar positivo voy a decirle).

Tachimukai: (Bien lo único que tengo que hacer es darle el frasco con la nota a Haruna, y esperar a que nada salga mal, espero lograr decirle) Haruna yo…

De repente llega Kido con Fudou y Fuyuka.

Kido: Déjala en paz.

Fudou: Kido deja de estar interrumpiendo a las parejas.

Fuyuka: Kido deberías dejar que Haruna tenga su vida y tú la tuya.

Kido: No yo la tengo que proteger.

Fudou: Fuyuka no te has dado cuenta que Kido no tiene vida propia.

Kido: Fudou no me molestes.

Fuyuka. Bueno Kido déjalos en paz.

Kido: No los voy a dejar en paz ella es mi hermana (Necesito asustar a Tachimukai, necesito mmm… ya se) ¿Fudou no tienes algo para golpear a Tachimukai?

Fudou: Bueno tengo un martillo.

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou no lo ayudes!

Fudou: Fuyuka yo le dije a Kido que tenia un martillo nunca dije que se lo iba a dar.

Kido. Dámelo.

Fudou: Kido ya deja esos celos de hermano.

Kido: Fudou no me fastidies porque tú ya te has sentido celoso.

Fuyuka: ¿Celoso?

Fudou: Cállate o te ira mal.

Fuyuka: Pero ¿De quien estabas celoso?

Kido: MMM…. Pues de Fubuki.

Fudou: (No puede ser desearía no estar vivo, Fuyuka se va a dar cuenta de que a mi me… ¡Pero que estupidez estoy pensando! ¡Esta me la pagas Kido!).

Kido: Haruna explícame que fue lo que… -Kido se dio cuenta de que Haruna y Tachimukai no estaban. –Y ahora a donde se fueron.

Fuyuka: Kido ya no insistas y déjalos en paz.

Kido: Yo mejor me voy a buscar a mi hermana. –Kido volteo a ver a Fuyuka ya Fudou. – ¡Adiós parejita!

Fudou: Repíteme lo que dijiste ¡Idiota!

Fuyuka: (Fudou celoso de Fubuki creo que tiene sentido recordando que Fudou estaba molesto ayer, creo que le gusto a Fudou mmm… creo que siento lo mismo) Fudou ¿En verdad estabas celoso?

Fudou: (Pensé que se le había olvidado, pero que le contesto necesito una excusa rápida) No.

Fuyuka: Me estas mintiendo.

Fudou: Como sabes que te estoy mintiendo.

Fuyuka: Porque lo se y ya.

Fudou: Bueno no estaba celoso simplemente quería golpear a Fubuki.

Fuyuka: Es lo mismo solo que mas violento.

Fudou: Que no estaba celoso.

Fuyuka: Si lo estabas pero ya no importa.

Fudou: (Da igual de todos modos yo solo quiero saber que estaba conversando con Fubuki) ¿Qué hablabas con Fubuki?

Fuyuka: Pensé que no estabas celoso.

Fudou: Que no solo dime que estaban hablando.

Fuyuka: Le pregunte que podría regalarte. –Fudou se comenzó a sonrojar.

Fudou: ¿Por qué le preguntaste eso a el? Bueno porque no a Kido o a Sakuma.

Fuyuka: Bueno es que si le preguntaba a Sakuma se lo iba a decir a Kido y ellos te lo iban a decir a ti.

Fudou: Bueno pero ¿Por qué querías regalarme algo?

Fuyuka: Es que me he divertido mucho esta semana contigo y te has portado muy lindo conmigo y solo quería agradecértelo.

Fudou: Bueno entonces…

Fuyuka: Solo que a mi papa no le gusta mucho que salga con chicos.

Fudou: Puedo venir a visitar a Kido.

Fuyuka: Pero tu no quieres a Kido.

Fudou: A el no, a ti si. –Fuyuka abraso a Fudou.

Fuyuka: Soy muy reservada, solo que tengo una regla el primer chico que me invite a cenar se casa conmigo. –Fudou se quedo pensando.

Fudou: ¿Es en serio?

Fuyuka: Si.

Fudou: Esta bien, mmm… Me das de diez a quince años para pensarlo

Fuyuka: Ok, Sabes para ser tan rudo eres un chico paciente y lindo.

Fudou: Gracias Fuyuka, mmm…. te invito a almorzar.

Fuyuka: Esta bien, algún día me tienes que dar un anillo y una casa.

Fudou: No presiones.

Fudou y Fuyuka se quedaron contemplando la hermosa noche que había allí.

**Con Tachimukai y Haruna:**

Tachimukai y Haruna estaban buscando un lugar para poder estar solos, Tachimukai le fue a pedir ayuda a Tobitaka, que estaba con Toramaru.

Toramaru: ¿Necesitas algo Tachimukai?

Tachimukai: si necesito esconderme de Kido y pasar tiempo a solas con Haruna, puedes decirle a Tobitaka que nos ayude ¡Por Favor!

Toramaru: esta bien no llores –Toramaru fue con Tobitaka a pedirle ayuda. –Tobitaka puedes ayudarme a ayudar… -entonces Tobitaka lo interrumpe.

Tobitaka: Tachimukai y Haruna necesitan tiempo a solas

Toramaru: ¿Como supiste eso?

Tobitaka: Adivine.

Toramaru: ¿Me ayudaras a ayudarlos?

Tobitaka: Esta bien.

Toramaru: Gracias.

Tobitaka: oye Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: si me ayudaras

Tobitaka: pues hay un lugar pero habría que arreglarlo

Toramaru: Tobitaka yo arreglo ese lugar de forma romántica para que Tachimukai pueda decirle a Haruna lo que siente.

Tachimukai: Muchas Gracias.

Tobitaka. Bien. –Todos se fueron al lugar donde Tobitaka había dicho.

Después de que Tobitaka y Toramaru arreglaran el lugar, dejaron a Tachimukai y Haruna solos, el lugar estaba arreglado con muchas rosas y unas velas, ellos estaban viendo de lejos lo que estaba pasando.

Tobitaka: Apuesto a que alguien sale herido.

Toramaru: Yo apuesto que llega Kido y golpea a Tachimukai. –De repente llega Tsunami.

Tsunami: Hola chicos.

Tobitaka: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tsunami: Bueno es que ya me había aburrido de estar con los demás, otra cosa ¿Por qué hoy le ha dado a medio equipo irse antes de terminar el día? Fudou, Kido, Fuyuka, Endo, Natsumi, Haruna y Tachimukai no están. –De repente Tsunami se da cuenta de que Tachimukai y Haruna están solos. -¡oh! Ya entiendo que paso.

Toramaru: En serio.

Tsunami: Si, Tachimukai y Haruna están en una cita, Kido los esta buscando, Endo se le declaro a Natsumi, y bueno Fudou y Fuyuka mmm… no se pero me late algo pasara de diez a quince años.

Tobitaka: No importa.

Toramaru: Espero que Kido llegue así gano la apuesta.

Tsunami. ¿Qué apuesta?

Tobitaka: Apostamos que podría pasar.

Tsunami: ¡Oh! I bien apuesto que Tachimukai y Haruna se harán novios y Kido no los va a encontrar.

Toramaru: No creo que eso pase como es Kido creo que no se va a tardar mucho en descubrir donde están.

Tobitaka: No importa, vamos ha ver que pasa quieren palomitas.

Los dos: ¡Si!

**Con Kido:**

Kido estaba buscando a Haruna y después de un rato fue al restaurante Rairaiken, donde se encontró con el entrenador Hibiki.

Kido: Hola, entrenador Hibiki ¿No ha visto a mi hermana?

Hibiki: No ¿Por qué la buscas?

Kido: Es que necesito encontrarla para evitar que Tachimukai le haga daño.

Hibiki: No creo que Tachimukai le haga daño a Haruna.

Kido: Bueno, tal vez lo haga pero usted no sabe ¿Dónde podrían estar?

Hibiki: Tal vez en el lugar secreto de Tobitaka.

Kido: En donde queda ese lugar.

Hibiki: Kido antes de decirte donde queda ese lugar quiero habla contigo.

Kido: Esta bien.

Hibiki: Sabes es bueno que quieras proteger a Haruna pero te vas puesto a pensar si Tachimukai tiene sentimientos sinceros hacia ella.

Kido: La verdad no se.

Hibiki: Bien sabes algún día vas a tener que dejarla ir, y tu tendrás tu vida y ella la suya, cada quien tendrá sus problemas pero siempre podrán apoyarse.

Kido. Creo que tiene razón.

Hibiki. Bien entonces hablaras con Tachimukai y Haruna sobre todo esto.

Kido: Si.

El entrenador Hibiki le indico a Kido donde quedaba ese lugar y Kido se fue.

**Con Haruna y Tachimukai: **

Tachimukai le había vendado los ojos a Haruna.

Haruna: Tachimukai ¿Ya puedo ver?

Tachimukai: Si.

Haruna vio que el lugar estaba arreglado.

Haruna: ¡Que hermoso! Tachimukai ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Tachimukai: Es quiero decirte algo muy importante.

Haruna: ¿Qué es?

Tachimukai: P-Pues y-yo q-quiero decirte que…

Haruna y Tachimukai estaban con los corazones latiendo muy rápido los dos se iban acercando.

Tachimukai: Haruna eres una chica muy hermosa y encantadora yo quería decirte que yo me siento nervioso cuando estoy cerca de ti, ¡Haruna Tu Me Gustas Mucho! –Haruna y Tachimukai estaban totalmente sonrojados

Haruna: Tachimukai Tu También Me Gustas.

Tachimukai: Haruna…

Los dos se iban acercando cada vez más hasta que alguien llego.

Kido: ¿HARUNA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Haruna: Hermano y-yo p-pues….

Tachimukai: N-No e-es lo que parece.

Kido: Apaguen esas velas se van quemar.

Haruna: Pero estamos al aire libre.

Kido: ¡Oh! Perdón no me había fijado.

Tachimukai: (Tengo que decirle a Kido lo que paso, tengo que ser valiente) Kido quiero pedirte permiso para salir con Haruna. –Dijo mientras lloraba y se ponía de rodillas.

Kido: Esta bien pero prométeme que la protegerás y la cuidaras.

Tachimukai: Si te lo prometo.

Haruna: Hermano gracias. –Haruna abrazo a Kido.

Kido: No tienes porque esto lo debí de haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Un poco lejos de allí:**

Tobitaka, Tsunami y Toramaru estaban viendo todo lo que paso.

Tsunami: Perdí.

Toramaru: Yo también.

Tobitaka: Yo gane.

Toramaru: No es cierto.

Los tres voltearon a ver a donde estaban ellos:

Kido: Bien los voy a dejar salir pero Tachimukai no juegues manitas calientes con mi hermana. -Tachimukai se acerco a Haruna para preguntarle algo.

Tachimukai: Haruna ¿Qué son manitas calientes?

Haruna: No se creo que un juego de niños. –Kido logro escuchar que no sabían lo que les había dicho.

Kido: Mejor olviden lo que dije.

De repente a Tachimukai se le empieza a quemar la ropa.

Kido: Tachimukai te dije que no jugaras manitas calientes.

Tachimukai: No se que es eso.

Haruna: Tachimukai se te esta quemando la ropa.

Tachimukai. ¿Qué? –Tachimukai se da cuenta de lo que pasa y empieza a correr.

Haruna: ¡Rueda, Tachimukai, rueda! –Tachimukai hizo lo que Haruna le había dicho pero el fuego solo creció más.

Tachimukai: ¡Ayúdenme!

Con los demás chicos:

Tobitaka: Ven, alguien si salió herido.

Toramaru: ¡Oh! Ya veo.

Tsunami: Saben creo que ya me lo esperaba.

Los dos: Si –Toramaru mientras comía las palomitas dijo- Lo de alguien herido, si lo del fuego no.

**En otra parte Aki estaba con Ichinose.**

**Esto fue lo que paso cuando llego Ichinose:**

Estaba empezando a atardecer la mayoría de los chicos ya se habían ido.

Aki: Creo que la mayoría se fue antes de terminar el día.

Toko: No te preocupes Rika y yo seguimos aquí.

De repente a lo lejos Toko mira a Ichinose.

Toko: (Ichinose esta aquí mmm… ahora que lo recuerdo Aki me dijo que todavía sentía algo por el, será mejor irme con Rika de aquí, pero que le dijo mmm… ya se) Rika podemos ir a comprar ropa.

Rika: Pero a ti no te gusta comprar ropa.

Toko: (Me voy a arrepentir después) Es que quiero que me des unos consejos de moda.

Rika: ¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vámonos! –Rika jalo a Toko y las dos se fueron corriendo.

Aki: ¡Ah! Ya me quede sola. –Detrás de Aki estaba Ichinose

Ichinose: No creo que estés sola, yo acabo de llegar.

Aki: ¡Ichinose! –Aki abrazo a Ichinose.

Ichinose: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Aki: No lo se, pero lo mas seguro es que Kido este buscando a Haruna.

Ichinose: ¿Por qué?

Aki: Al parecer a Tachimukai le gusta Haruna.

Ichinose: Entiendo.

Aki: ¿Por qué no habías venido a visitarnos antes?

Ichinose: Bueno tuve unos pequeños problemas, pero ese tiempo en el que no estuvo aquí con ustedes pensé en algo.

Aki: ¿En que pensaste?

Ichinose: En cuanto te extrañaba y las ganas que tenía de verte. –Aki se comenzó a sonrojar.

Aki: Ichinose…

Ichinose se acerca a Aki, ellos estaban cada vez mas cerca hasta se dieron un beso en le cual transmitían todos sus sentimientos.

Ichinose: Aki Me Gustas Mucho.

Aki: Tú también me gustas mucho, y también te extrañe mucho.

Ichinose: Aki ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Aki: Si.

Los dos se quedaron contemplando la noche juntos, Mientras de lejos Domon estaba con unas maletas perdido esperando a Ichinose.

Domon: Donde estará Ichinose solo dijo que iba por un taxi hace tres horas y ya me dio hambre, lo bueno es que aquí ahí comida ¡Rayos solo ahí latas y no traje abrelatas!

Domon espero toda la noche gritando desde lo mas lejos – ¡ICHINOSE ME LAS PAGARAS POR ESTO!

**Con Endo y Natsumi:**

Endo y Natsumi estaban caminando juntos tomados de la mano, los dos se detuvieron frente a una casa.

Natsumi: Esa casa es muy bonita.

Endo: Esa casa es parecida ala mía.

Natsumi: Endo ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?

Endo: Un gran jugador de futbol.

Natsumi: ¿Quieres que te ayude a formar un equipo en el futuro?

Endo: Si.

Natsumi: Tu yo traeremos jugadores nuevos a este mundo. (**Aclaración: **Eso fue una indirecta para Endo pero el no lo entendió).

Endo: Niños, niñas todos amaran el futbol.

Natsumi: MI propio portero y delantera. –Natsumi susurro eso pero Endo la escucho.

Endo: También centrocampistas y defensas será un equipo fabuloso de la escuela Raimon.

Natsumi: No entiendes pero te quiero. –Natsumi abraza a Endo.

Endo: ¿Entender que?

Natsumi: Nada. –Natsumi beso a Endo.

Los dos se quedaron juntos abrazados durante un gran rato hasta que Endo tuvo que dejar a Natsumi a su casa.

**Epilogo:**

Al día siguiente:

Todos estaban listos para irse, Tachimukai se estaba despidiendo de Haruna.

Tachimukai: Adiós Haruna vendré a visitarte pronto.

Haruna: También puedes llamarme.

Tachimukai: Lo hare. –Tachimukai y Haruna se abrazaron de repente llega Kido.

Kido: ¡Adiós Cuñado! –Kido lo dijo mientras los abrazaba fuerte.

Tachimukai: (Kido me sigue dando miedo que el coco pero no tanto como Fudou) Adiós Kido. –Tachimukai se subió al bus.

Endo y Natsumi llegan tomados de la mano.

Endo: Adiós chicos.

Tsunami: Endo sales con Natsumi.

Endo: Si así es

Tsunami: Cuando llegues a segunda base te invito a una cola

Endo: No vamos a una fiesta de disfraces para que quiero una cola

Tsunami: Un refresco, que acaso no entiendes las frases indirectas

Endo: ¿Qué es una indirecta?

Tsunami: No eres muy brillante verdad.

Endo: Si. –Natsumi se fija que no esta Aki.

Natsumi: ¿Dónde esta Aki?

Kasemaru: No lo se creo que no ha llegado todavía.

Endo: ¿Dónde esta Fuyupe?

Kido: No lo se.

Sakuma: Creo que esta con Fudou.

Kido: Creo que si.

Endo: ¿Con Fudou?

Sakuma: Si ellos salen.

Endo: ¿Kido eso es verdad?

Kido: Si.

Endo: Que extraño. –Los chicos que no vivían en Inazuma ya se habían subido al bus, Sakuma también se iba a ir en el bus porque no quería caminar a su casa, pero no se fijo que el bus ya se había ido.

Sakuma: ¿Y el bus?

Kido: Ya se fue.

Sakuma: ¿Qué?

Kido: Si se acaba de ir. –Sakuma vio el bus.

Sakuma: ¡NO! Esperen no me dejen deje mis cosas ahí. –Sakuma salió corriendo detrás del bus.

Kido: Sakuma eres un tonto

Esto paso con los demás:

Aki estaba en una cita con Ichinose, Fuyuka estaba conversando con Fudou sobre "Si algún día iban a cenar", Endo sigue sin entender la indirecta que le dijo Natsumi pero el la ama y siguen con una relación muy hermosa, Haruna y Tachimukai prometieron comunicarse y Kido prometió darles su espacio.

**FIN.**

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**Les doy las gracias por haber leído mi fic y por los reviews que me dejaron.**

**Dejen reviews por favor.**

**Andrea:  
**Bien queria avisarte que tengo una nueva historia (Romeo y Julieta a lo Inazuma eleven), espero que te guste y gracias por todos los reviews que me dejas me alegra que te guste lo que escribo y escribire mas historias pronto (eso espero) Bueno me despido espero que te valla bien.

**No fue fácil hacer el final y les pido una disculpa por haberme tardado DEMACIADO, es que tuve que entregar demasiados trabajos y no tubo mucho tiempo hasta ahora, de verdad lo siento mucho, este capitulo es el ultimo y así es como termino mi primer fic, le agradezco a todos por los reviews que me dejaban a lo largo del fic, el momento de "Ichinose y Aki se lo dedico a **queen goenji kira yagami **que fue la que me dejo mi primer review" y este ultimo capítulo se lo dedico a todos lo que les allá gustado mi historia, Adiós y no leemos en algún otro fic.**


End file.
